There Is Family Where There Is Love
by Sophia0665
Summary: JJ was only 22 when she got her sister's legal custody. She's been raising her for the last 6 years, now it's time for her to be introduced to Will.
1. Chapter 1

**It's just an idea that came in my mind. It's my first fanfiction, so please be nice! Hahaha. English is not my first language, so forgive me for the mistakes. I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"So, are you coming this weekend?" Will LaMontagne Jr asks to her 7 month girlfriend, Jennifer Jareau. They were used to this, travel back and forth on the weekends to see each other.

"I don't know baby. I went the last two weeks and I really need and want to stay with Julia this weekend" JJ answers her boyfriend.

Even with they dating for almost one year, JJ never introduced Julia and Will personally. They talked on the phone sometimes, and she could tell that they already liked each other. But she was afraid. The last serious relationship that she had was 6 years ago, at the time she got Julia legal custody. The guy made her choose between him and Julia. She chose Julia.

"I know that cher. So, what do you think about I come over there, hm? You know that I really want to meet her" He was telling the truth. Will was already in love with JJ and was more than ready to meet Julia and be a part of her life.

"Ah, hm, well..."

"Stop Jennifer"

"Stop what?"

"Stop worring. Cher, I love you and I love everything that comes with you. I never met Julia personally but at the time that I saw that picture of you two, I fell in love with her. Don't push me away, I'm not going to hurt neither of you"

JJ sighed. She loved him more than she ever loved anyone. He sounded serious, and she knew that he already loved that 10 year old little girl.

"I'm sorry, honestly. It's just. When does you flight arrive tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Seven. But you don't need to pick me up. I can get a cab."

"I'll be there. We will be there." She put emphasis on the we.

"I can't wait cher. Love you. Send kisses to her."

"I love you too. I will. Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what you want for dinner tonight?" JJ asked Julia while they were getting inside their house. She had just picked up Julia at their older sister, Juliette, who takes care of Julia when JJ is working.

"Chinese! It's been a long time that we don't eat!" Julia replied. She had the exact same eyes of Jennifer, blues like the ocean. But her hair was the extreme opposite, was dark like the night. Having a mom with blond hair and blue eyes and a father with real dark hair and brown eyes gave all the 11 Jareau kids very different characteristics.

"Ok then! I will change and order the sushi, ok? We need to talk!" JJ said.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, sweet, you are not in trouble! I'll be right back!"

JJ went change very quick and ordered the food. Julia was already at the living room, with the coffee table already set for when the food arrive. She was a really smart girl for a 10 year old kid.

"Ok. So, what do you need to talk to me?" Julia asked starring at Jennifer.

"So, do you know Will, right?"

"Will, your boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Julia kept starring at Jennifer. "Well, the fact is that Will is coming tomorrow night to spend the weekend here with us."

"So, I will finally meet him?"

"Yes."

"Cool! He is fun!"

"Yeah, he is. Are you ok with this? Him coming here?"

"Of course I'm! He loves you and you love him. I just hope he likes me."

"Honey, I already can say that he likes you. How do you know he loves me and I love him?"

"The way he talks about you, he's totally in love! And every time you're in the phone with him you just can't stop smiling. I know things. I'm smart!"

"Oh yeah, you're a real smart girl! Come here!" Julia jumps in JJ's lap, and hugs her.

"I love you mom!"

JJ flinched every time that Julia called her 'Mom'. She never had the intention of replace their mother in Julia's life, she always made sure that Julia knew who their parents were and that they loved her a lot. But she was just 2 when Madeleine Jareau died of lung cancer and only 4 when Pierre Jareau died in a car accident. The girl needed parents, needed a mom, and she didn't care when she got Julia's legal custody when she was only 22. They had a connection, something that they couldn't explain, and that was stronger than with any other of their siblings. She took care of her, she protected her, she loved her. She was her mother.

"I love you too baby. So much that hurts."

The doorbell ringed, JJ went to answer. They ate, watched a movie and JJ tucked Julia in bed. She was laid beside her.

"So, do you wanna talk with mom and dad?"

"Yes, please." Julia was laid in her head in Jennifer's chest and started talking about her day. Since Julia was very young the two of them were used to lay in bed and talk with their parents. JJ always thought that was a way of Julia stay close to them.

"… and tomorrow Will is coming to spend the weekend with us. He's is fun, and he is really in love with mom. But this you already know, because you watch everything from above, right? Night mom, night dad."

JJ had tears in her eyes. She got up and covered Julia.

"Night baby. Sweet dreams."

"Night mommy! You too!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

Friday started slowly than ever. JJ dropped Julia at school and went to the BAU, praying that they wouldn't be called on a case. Around 9 o'clock, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Coffee of the week starting right now! Sweet and strong to the sweetest and strongest person that I've ever met!" Penelope Garcia came inside JJ's office with her happiness and brightness that effect the whole department, carrying 2 cups of coffee, and gave one to JJ. Following her was Emily Prentiss with her own cup. The BAU girls had a little tradition that every Friday around 9 they had a cup of coffee together at JJ's office to talk.

"Thanks Pen!" JJ thanked.

"So, what are our plans for the weekend?" Emily asked.

"Sorry girls, but I don't think that there are 'our' plans. Will is coming tonight and he is going to meet Julia". JJ answered. She had told the team about her relationship with Will about a month ago, after the team got in charge of found out who murdered Will's partner.

"So do you finally put your fears aside and let then meet each other?" Emily asked, directly.

"I never get why you took so long to let them meet each other! He loves you and for everything that you said, we can tell that he loves mini-buttercup too!" Garcia asked.

"It's complicated, ok? I have to protect her. What happens if he decides that it's too much for him and go away? She's not just my sister. She's my daughter and my job it's to protect her. If she gets too attached to him and he goes away? I mean, he knows that she is my priority." For the first time JJ got the courage to put everything out of her. Emily saw that she was nervous.

"JJ, hey, listen!" Emily replied. "For how much time you've been holding up this inside of you?"

"A long time, I think. I don't think that I have ever put this outside my mouth." JJ sighed.

"Stop with this afraid, buttercup!" Penelope replied. "Listen to me, Will is an amazing guy that knows exactly where he's getting into. He loves you and knows that she's your priority. You probably already made sure that he knows that."

JJ sighed again. "Ok, sorry. It's just me with my worries."

Penelope smiled. "We're here for you buttercup. But don't worry about it, okay? This is something that you don't need to worry about!"

"She's right kiddo, you don't have to worry about. I have no idea what are you three talking about but I'll do whatever I need to make sure that you don't need to worry about anything". David Rossi said entering JJ's office. Dave was JJ's godfather. After her father died, he made sure that she and Julia were well treated and he considered Jennifer his daughter and Julia his granddaughter.

"Hi Dave!" JJ greeted! "It's nothing, don't worry!"

"Garcia? Emily?" Dave asked. He knew that the girls cared about JJ and he was going to know what was worrying her.

"Will is going to meet Julia this weekend and buttercup is worried that he's going to change his mind and bla bla bla." Penelope answered.

"Jennifer Jareau" Dave said with his 'dad' voice.

"Uncle Dave". JJ replied, with her most possible baby voice.

"Kiddo, he is Will. He's not Mike. And I will make sure that he doesn't break your heart like that guy."

JJ jumped at the mention of Mike. No one ever mentioned Mike, the guy that made her choose between Julia and him. She never talked about him, they dated for 5 years, she really loved him and he broke her heart giving her the ultimatum. She could see Emily's and Penelope's faces starring at her not getting what was been said.

" Thanks Dave. I know that Will is not 'him'. Don't worry, we'll be fine".

"Call if you need anything. Anything."

"Thanks daddy!" JJ yelled at the direction of the corridor, where Dave was going out of her room.

"Who's Mike? If he's the reason of your pain or anything like, give me his last name and I will..."

"Pen, forget ok. I need to finish this reports, I want to get out of here soon as possible so, drop it. You two."

Penelope and Emily looked at each other. They knew how JJ liked to keep thing private and they knew that they shouldn't push. She was going to talk when she was ready.

"Ok then" Emily answered. "I need to finish my reports too. Let's go Pen"

Like this they left JJ's office. About half an hour later, JJ's phone ringed.

"Hey, baby." JJ answered.

"Hi, cher. What's happened? I can feel in your voice that something is not good." Will replied.

"Nothing, baby. Nothing. Are you still coming over, right?"

"If you haven't change your mind yet, I'm coming."

"No, I haven't changed my mind. And I'm not going to change my mind."

"That's good. So, how Julia reacted to the news that I'm coming?"

"Good, very good actually. She's really excited to meet you. She's just afraid that you're not going to like her."

"I already love her. You made sure that she knew that, right?"

"Yes, I made. But this is totally new territory to her. To us, actually. You know that she never met any of my boyfriends in the past 6 years, if you can really count them as boyfriends. It has been just us two for so much time and…"

"Hey, cher, calm down, ok! Listen to me, I will do everything that I can do to make her comfortable. I know that she sees you as her mother and I would never come between you two."

"I know that. You're an amazing guy. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, ok? Listen, I have to finish my papers so I can leave the station early. Text you when I arrive?"

"Seven, right? We will be there."

"Yes, seven. Love you."

"Love you too."

They hang up and the day passed more slowly than JJ could imagine. Around 5 she finished all the reports and left the office. She picked up Julia at Juliette's, went home, get changed and they went to the airport.

She had to assume, she was excited for this. Will was an amazing guy and she already could feel that he liked Julia. She didn't know how Will's presence would affect Julia, she was afraid that she would feel outside, excluded. But JJ had to take the risk, and she would make sure that they would feel like a real family. The three of them.

* * *

**Sorry for no meeting in this chapter! But next chapter, they will meet each other! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it take so long! I had a busy week and had some difficulties to write this chapter. Sorry if is a little confuse and again, sorry for any mistakes! Really hope you like it!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

JJ and Julia arrived at the airport around 7:15, Will's flight had already arrived and he was already waiting for them.

"Hey, you! Sorry for let you wait." JJ greeted Will with a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about it, Cher."

Julia was shy, she stayed behind JJ, not knowing what to do.

"Well, Julia this is Will, Will this is Julia."

"It's really nice to meet you Julia!" Will greeted her. She was confused, he seemed to be a nice guy, but she was kind of lost.

"It's nice to meet you too." Julia whispered. JJ noticed that she was uncomfortable, and the last thing she wanted was to her to feel this way.

"So, what do you two think about we go home and order some pizza."

"Sounds perfect to me, Cher!" Will noticed that Julia was shy, uncomfortable. He didn't like to be cause of this. "What do you think, Julia?"

"It's ok to me." Julia whispered in answer.

They walked to the car, while Will put his baggage in the trunk, JJ went to talk to Julia, who was already sit on the back.

"Baby, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She whispered in answer.

"Sweet, don't try to lie to me. I know you. You don't need to be uncomfortable around Will, ok? He's a nice guy."

"I know. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Jules. You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I just don't know what to say." She answered almost ashamed.

"Oh, baby. Just act normal, ok? Say what you want to say, when you wants to say. Just remember your manners. I know that it's different to have someone else with us, but Will already loves you and you have already talked on the phone. There's no need to stay like this, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks mom."

"You're very welcome honey."

The ride to JJ's home was about 15 minutes. Julia didn't say a word. When they arrived home, JJ left Will and Julia in the living room while she left Will's baggage in her room and went to the kitchen to order the pizza. She could hear the two talking.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" Julia asked, shyly.

"Sure, Jules!" Will was happy that she had started to talk.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"All type of movies. You can choose."

"Carefully, you will regret of saying that!" JJ said, entering the room. "I already ordered the pizza, should be here in about 30 minutes."

"We could watch 'Cheaper by the Dozen'" Julia said.

"Again Jules? We watched last week!" JJ answered.

"I like this movie. We should watch it." Will answered.

"Will likes. We're going to watch it."

"But I don't like it, Jules!" JJ pleaded, while sat on the couch besides Will.

"Two against one, mom. We won!"

JJ was less worried, Julia seems to be letting herself out.

"Ok, then. I lost." She smiled at Will. He was smiling too. Julia was so much like Jennifer. They really seemed mother and daughter.

Pizza arrived, they ate and finished the movie. Julia and Will had memorized all the lines, and spent the whole movie joking with each other. Was already 11 when the movie finished and Julia was sleepy.

"Mom, I think I'm going to bed."

"Ok sweet. Do you want help?"

"Nope. I'll brush my teeth, put my pj's and sleep. Good night mommy." She hugged JJ.

"Night baby."

"Night Will." Julia thought about what she should do. After one minute, she hugged Will.

"Night princess! Sleep with the angels." He got a little surprised with the hug, but was happy.

Julia went to the direction of her suite. JJ took Will's hand and they went to her bedroom.

"She liked you." Was the first thing that JJ said to Will once they were at the bedroom.

"Are you sure? She seemed a little lost, I don't know." He answered while they put their pajamas.

"She said she didn't know what to do or what to say. But she seemed better while watching the movie."

They lay down at the bed, JJ's head in Will's chest.

"She's amazing Cher. So beautiful, polite, funny. You made a really good job."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You know that you can always count on me, right?" Will knew how private she was and he really never understood why she was so afraid of him meeting Julia.

"I know that, that's why I think you need to know why I kept pushing you two to meet each other."

"Okay, Cher."

"I was 22 when my father died. My mom had died 2 years before. Julia was 4. Initially, my dad had left Julia's legal custody with my sister Juliette, but she already had a daughter with 13 and twins with the same age as Julia and was too much for her. So one of my brothers, John, said that he was going to take care of Julia, but she got against it."

"Julia didn't want to stay with your brother?"

"No. I mean, we all have a huge difference of age, at the time of Julia was born, all ,my siblings do not longer lived at our home, only me and we ended up being very close, most than any other of my siblings."

"So, she asked if she could stay with you?"

"She never asked, actually. John's wife was pregnant at the time and she was totally against John raise Julia. Julia overheard the conversation and started crying."

_6 years before_

_All the Jareau's kids were sitting at the living room of the family's apartment in New York. They had just read their father's ill._

"_It's too much for you, Juliette." Jake Jareau, the third of the Jareau's kid said._

"_What is too much for me?" Juliette asked._

"_Jules, we are not doubting of your capacity, but you have Caroline with 13 and Macy and Robert with 4! Taking Julia is going to be too much for you!" Janet Jareau, the forth, replied._

"_I can make it work."_

"_Juliette, you've faced a lot of troubles since you had Caroline with 16. I mean, even with Lydia pregnant, I think we can stay with her." Joseph, the oldest of them said, looking at his wife._

"_It won't be easy, but we can try." Lydia, Joseph wife's said._

"_We can stay with her, me and Kristen." John, the fifth kid said._

"_No, we can't." Kristen, John's wife said._

"_What?" John replied. All the others sibling starred at Kristen._

"_I mean, I'm pregnant and I want to focus on my kid. I don't want to be responsible for other one. I know that she's your sister but we have our family and our baby will be here in 5 months. She can't live with us, John."_

"_What?" Julia replied. Everyone was so focused on how selfish Kristen was being that they didn't notice that Julia had come down to the first floor._

"_Hey, baby girl. What are you doing here? You should be playing with the kids upstairs!" Jane, the sixth asked Julia, while picked her up._

"_Why me have to live with John?"_

"_Because someone has to take care of you, princess. You can't live by yourself here." Julienne, the seventh child said._

"_Me not live alone. Me live with Jen." No one said what to answer till Jennifer got up from her sit and picked up Julia from Jane._

"_You're very right, sweet." Jennifer replied without looking at her siblings, they were just starring, surprised. "So what do you think about you go upstairs, hm? Macy, Rebecca and Zoe are probably waiting to play with you."_

"_You go with me?"_

"_I just have to talk with them, but I will be there in a minute, ok?"_

"_Okay." Julia replied and went upstairs._

"_Jennifer." Joseph started talking._

"_No, Joseph. Don't even start ok. She's a four year old kid that has no fault that doesn't have any parents. She needs love, she needs someone to look after her, not just someone to put a roof over her head or pay for her school. She needs parents."_

"_And you think that you, with 22 years old, just graduated college and with no job is the best option to be a parent for her? What about Mike? What does your boyfriend is going to say about you raising a kid?" John asked._

"_If you didn't hear Julia 3 minutes ago, she wants to stay with me. We're close, ok? We live together and she just sees you on weekends and parties. I don't know what Mike is going to say, but I know that he's going to stay by my side and I already applied myself for a job, so no need to worry about."_

"_Which job?" Joseph asked._

"_I applied myself for the FBI."_

"_You did what?" Julienne asked._

"_I applied myself for media liaison in the FBI office in New York."_

"_Oh god, I bet that this has something to do with Uncle Dave!" Janet said._

"_Look, we are not her to discuss about my life, ok? Juliette has Julia's legal custody and if dad left it to her, that's because he believed that she would do what is the best for her. Julia wants to stay with me and I'm saying that I will not let you all treat her like she was some kind of nuisance. She's my sister and I will fight for her happiness."_

"You fought for her." Was the only thing that Will managed to say.

"We have something, you know? A connection. It's hard to explain, I just knew that I should fight for her. But it didn't need. I got the job and Juliette gave me Julia's legal custody after 4 months." Will smiled at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"Since the first time you talked to me about her I could feel that was something more between you two, stronger than just sister's bonding. It's not every person that is willing to change her whole life and give up thing in life to raise a child, especially with just 22. I really hope you know that you're one of the strongest people that I ever met."

"Thank you."

"So, should I worry about this Mike guy? What happened to him?"

"You, detective, already know too much for a night. Maybe one day I will tell you about him."

"Ok, then. I will be waiting."

He kissed her. What was supposed to be a quick kiss turned to be a passionate kiss, JJ didn't let him go. Their hands started to explore each other body.

"We have to be quite." She whispered.

"Not a problem Cher." He answered.

Their lips never broke while he slowly entered her.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Cher."

* * *

**Please, review! You make my day reviewing and help me to improve! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Numbers of viewings is declining but, I will keep writing this story becaus I really like it. **

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

JJ woke up the next morning hearing giggles coming from the kitchen. When she arrived there Will and Julia were making breakfast. Or at least trying to. There was flour scattered all over the kitchen, including in Julia's and Will's face.

"What the hell happened here?" JJ asked, not knowing if she should be mad about the mess or happy that Julia and Will were doing something together and having fun.

"He left the flour pot fall!" Julia yelled and pointed at Will, at the same time that he yelled "She left the flour pot fall!" And pointed to Julia.

JJ hid her laugh."Really? I think I should call my FBI team to find out who left the flour pot fall if you're going to continue to blame each other."

Julia and Will starred at each other. "Ok." Julia started. "I left the flout pot fall, I'm sorry mom."

"Thank you for be honest Jules, you know that you shouldn't lie, right?" JJ smiled.

"I know, sorry. But Will left 3 eggs fall!"

"3 eggs? Where?"

"Don't worry, I already cleaned the eggs." Will said looking to Jennifer. Then he turned to Julia. "Jules, I think that it would be our secret!"

"You didn't hear mom? I shouldn't lie!" Julia replied, laughing. This time, JJ couldn't hold her laugh.

"Ok, you two are guilty and now are grounded too! Go take a shower, while I clean up this mess and finish breakfast."

"I can help, Cher."

"No, thank you! You would help me a lot getting clean so I don't need to take breakfast with two flour monsters!"

"Ok, mom! I'm going!" Julia yelled while running to her bedroom.

"And I don't win a good morning kiss?" Will answered while going in Jennifer's direction.

"Nope!" JJ replied putting her arm in Will's chest to keep him away. "Not until you get clean!"

"Ok, mom!" Will answered and went to the bedroom.

In 20 minutes JJ get the kitchen cleaned up and finished breakfast, chocolate pancakes. While she was putting the plates in the dining room table, Julia and Will went in her direction, already clean.

"Morning, mom!" Julia said, while hugging JJ.

"Morning, sweetheart!" JJ replied while hugged her back. "Slept well?"

"Yeap!" Julia answered while sat at the table."Sorry again for the mess, mom!"

"Don't worry sweet." While JJ answered, Will came and hugged her for behind.

"Morning, Cher." He kissed her in the cheek.

"Morning, detective." She turned around and gave him a quick kiss in the lips.

"You're a detective!" Julia yelled, surprised.

JJ turned around laughing. "You already knew that, Jules! What's the surprise?"

"I think I forgot!" Julia said. "So you catch bad guys like my mom?" Julia asked, starring at Will.

"Yes, I catch bad guys just like your mom!"

"You have a team, too? Because my mom works with my aunts and my uncles and together they fly around the country chasing the bad guys!" Julia said, proud.

"Well, I don't have a team, but I have a partner that helps me."

"Why don't you have a team?"

"Because I just chase bad guys just in New Orleans, so my partner and I are enough."

"Where's New Orleans? Is near here?"

"It's about 2 hours in a plane."

"Oh, it's more far than New York, because when we go to New York we spend 1 hour in the plane! Have you ever been in New York?"

"A couple of times."

"You should go with us visit our family! In Christmas! Because there will be snow, and then we can go take hot chocolate, and we can go to the Central Park. You are going to love it!" Will and JJ laughed at Julia excitement.

"Breathe, Jules! And eat your breakfast, please!" JJ said.

"Okay!"

"See what happens when you gave her your full attention?" JJ whispered to Will.

"She's excited, Cher. Don't worry."

"Continue to say that and you're going to regret it sooner."

"I wanna know!" Julia said, with her mouth full.

"First, don't speak with your mouth full. Second, I was saying to Will that we could go to the park after breakfast. What do you think?"

"We need to come back before 3 o'clock because there will be a 'Shrek' marathon in TV and I need to watch!"

"Ok, then. We could go to the park, have lunch and come back before 3 o'clock. What do you think?" JJ asked looking at Will.

"Perfect to me."

"Could we call Macy, Rebecca and Zoe?" Julia asked.

"I don't know, maybe they already have something to do. Why don't you put your plate at the sink and go brush your teeth? We will clean up everything and then we can go."

"Okay!" Julia got up, put the plates in the sink and went to her bedroom.

"Macy, Rebecca and Zoe?" Will asked.

"Macy is Juliette's daughter and Rebecca and Zoe are Jane's daughter, all my nieces. Macy is the same age as Julia, Rebecca is a year older and Zoe a year younger and they study in the same school and really get along." JJ asked while they got up and cleaned up the dining room and the kitchen.

"You should call them." Will said while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I don't know" Jennifer answered while crossed her arms in her chest and leaned back in the kitchen counter, looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Will said putting his arms in her waist and lifting up her chin.

"Because call them would make you be in the same place as my sisters."

"I thought that we had cope this whole 'secret relationship'"

"And we coped. I mean, they know about you but I'm not really sure about you meeting them."

"So, the problem is not they meeting me, is about me meeting them?"

"You have no idea how my family is! And Juliette and Jane are the easiest."

"Look Jen, there's no pressure, ok? If you don't want to call them, there is no problem. But I think that it would be more than your sisters to make me give up on you two."

"Well, you can think like this about Juliette and Jane. But you will regret of saying that after you meet the rest of my siblings."

"You should give me more credit and stop saying that I will regret to saying things!" JJ laughed and they kissed. She broke the kiss when heard that Julia was coming.

"Mom, could you please see if my clothes are good?"

"Of course sweet. Will, why don't you go change?"

"Yes, mom!" Will said and Julia laughed.

JJ checked Julia's clothes and went to her bedroom. She picked her phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Hello?" Juliette answered.

"Hey, it's me, Jennifer."

"Hey, Jen. How are the thing between Julia and Will?"

"Fine, really fine. So, we are going to the park and Julia thought that would be a good idea to call to see if Macy, Rebecca and Zoe want to go."

"Well, actually, I just spoke with Jane and we are all going to the park. I just didn't call you because I assumed that you wanted a time alone with them."

"Yeah, well I thought that would be a good idea to get out of the house, they are really getting along." Will left the bathroom and sat at the bed beside JJ.

"Well, it's a date them! I'm getting out of home right now."

"I will change and them we will go. Can I ask you something?"

"I already can imagine what you are going to ask. But ask."

"Please, talk to Jane, your husband and her husband. Please, take easy with Will, ok?"

"And you are asking this to me? I'm the easiest of all of our siblings! I know that he's important to you and if he makes you and Julia happy, I couldn't ask for other brother-in-law."

"Thank you so much. I have to go now. See you soon."

"See you soon too. Bye sis."

"Bye." JJ hung up and Julia got inside the bedroom.

"Why aren't you ready yet, mom?" Julia asked looking at JJ and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going to get change now! I was calling Juliette." JJ said while getting up and going in the wardrobe's direction. Will was laughing sitting on bed.

"Is she going? What about Jane?"

"Yes, they are all going. And I already said to you that you need a coat to go the park. And a scarf. We're in November. It's not so cold, but you can't get out of home with just one shirt."

"Can I get my pink coat and my purple scarf?"

"Yes, you can."

"I need help to get the coat out of the hanger. Will, could you help me, please?"

"Of course, princess."

JJ got changed and when she left the bedroom Will and Julia were already waiting for her in the living room. They decided to walk to the park, it was a 15 minute walk and the day was very beautiful for a winter day. Julia and Will didn't stopped talking all the way to the park, from favorite movies, to favorites animals and favorite foods. JJ couldn't stop thinking in how things were doing great and how lucky she was for having an amazing boyfriend and an amazing daughter. She was a little worried of how her sisters and brothers-in-law were going to react to Will. Owen and Peter, Jane and Juliette's husbands, have been a part of her life since she was very young and she knew that they could be a little overprotective, especially being from the army. And her sisters, as always, were going to act very apprehensive, like she needed protection or something. But it was worth it. This new family that she was building with Will and Julia was worth every single afraid and every single obstacle.

* * *

**Really hope you liked this chapter! Again, review! Always help me to improve. And sorry for any mistakes! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry if sometimes I get to much into the details, but I can't avoid it!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

When JJ, Will and Julia arrived at the park, her sisters and their families were already there.

"Can I go play, mom?" Julia asked.

"First, say hi to everyone them you can go." JJ replied.

"Okay." Julia ran in front of Will and JJ and gave one kiss in each cheek of her sisters and their husbands and then went to the playground. When JJ and Will approached them, they got up from the park bench. JJ started the presentations.

"Hey there." Everyone smiled. "Will, this is my sister Juliette and her husband Peter and this is my sister Jane and her husband Owen." They exchanged hellos.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Will. Jennifer and Julia talked a lot about you." Juliette said. She had the same black hair that Julia had, but her eyes were the opposite, very dark. Excluding the hair and the eyes, she was an exact copy of JJ and Julia.

"Julia said?" JJ asked, surprised.

"Well, let's just say that she was very excited to meet you."

"I was very excited to meet her too."

"But of course my sister kept pushing you too to meet each other, right?" Jane said. She was an older version of Juliette, but instead of really long hair, she had her hair at her shoulders.

"Jane." Juliette said.

"I'm not criticizing Jennifer. I totally agree with her that you need to know that you have a total respectful and reliable person by your side so you can introduce to your kid." She wasn't criticizing Jennifer but was sending an indirect to Will. No one really knew what to say, so Peter broke the silence.

"Juliette mentioned to me that you are a detective in New Orleans, right?"

"Yes, is my hometown."

"New Orleans is a very beautiful city. I think I've been there a few years ago for Mardi gras. The city is still recovering for Katrina?"

"Yes, the damages were pretty big, we are still recovering."

Jane got down and picked up a little boy that was in the floor, playing with some toys.

"Will, this is my youngest son, Christopher. Christopher, say hi." Jane said

"Hi!" The 2-year-old boy said, throwing a truck at Will's chest.

"Hey, buddy!" Will said, laughing and picking up the toy that fell.

"I'm so sorry, Will." Jane said looking at Will, then turned to Christopher. "Christopher, how many times I have said to you that you can't throw your toys in people. Ask sorry, please."

"Sorry." The boy said.

"It's ok buddy, don't worry!" Will said. "In a blink of an eye 4 little girls came running in their direction, followed by another kid, a boy.

"Will." Julia asked for Will's attention.

"Yes sweet." He smiled to her.

"These are Macy, Rebecca and Zoe. Macy is Juliette's daughter and Rebecca and Zoe are Jane's daughter. They are my best friends." All the girls smiled and said 'Hi'.

"Hi, girls. It's really nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too." Macy said. Rebecca and Zoe whispered to each other and started giggling. The boy approached.

"And this is Robert. He's Macy's twin brother." Julia introduced.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Robert said, shaking Will's hand.

"Will, please."

"Ok, Will." The girls ran back to the slides, Robert following then.

"Poor boy, he is totally lost with the four of them!" Juliette said and they all laughed.

"He still thinks that he can control and take care of them. Reminds me so much of Joseph and us when we were kids." Jane said, laughing and putting Christopher on the floor.

"When we were kids? Reminds me Joseph last week. I have a kid to take care and he still thinks that I'm the kid." Jennifer said.

"No matter how old we are, Joseph will forever think that we are kids. I have 4 kids, including a 21 year old that is in college and he still calls me every single week to know if I'm ok, if everything is fine and if I need something." Juliette said.

"We all know that he's totally overprotective. I'm having pity of his sons." Jane said.

"At least he only has sons. If he had daughters I would have more pity." Owen said. They all laughed.

Carly came running at Juliette's direction. She opened her arms and picked her up. "Mommy, mommy mommy!" She yelled.

"Hey baby. Please say hi to Will, he's aunt Jen's boyfriend."

"Hi Will! You very handsome! Like my sister said."

"Your sister said what?" Juliette asked.

"Julia, Macy, Zoe and Rebecca said Will very handsome. I agree." Everyone laughed.

"Yes, baby. He's very handsome." Juliette said. "Is everything ok?"

"Want cotton candy!" Carly said.

"It's almost lunch time, baby. If you get a cotton candy, you won't eat lunch." At the same time, all the kids came running. Julia stopped in front on Jennifer.

"Can I get a cotton candy? Please, please, please?"

"It's almost lunch time, if you get a cotton candy, you won't eat lunch." Jennifer said, repeating her sister words.

"Please, mommy!" Craig said to Jane.

"First, little man, you didn't say hi to Will." Jane said, getting down at his level.

"Hi, Will." Craig said.

"Hi, buddy!"

"Look, it's lunch time, ok? What do you say about we go have lunch, and then later we can get a cotton candy?" Jane said.

"Okay mom."

"I was thinking, what do you think about we all go have some lunch at the country club? The kids can stay playing and we could have some talk, what do you think?" Owen said.

"I think is a wonderful idea, honey!" Jane said.

"I like this too." Juliette said.

"Are we going mom?" Julia asked.

"I don't know sweet." Jennifer looked at Will.

"Wherever you decide, I'm up to it."

"I can even teach Will how to play tennis!" Julia said.

"Ok, we can go. But we have to go home and get changed." JJ said.

"Ok, then! We meet in the restaurant on the club in 30 minutes?" Juliette asked.

They went home and get changed. JJ was happy, everything between her sisters and Will went fine till them but she didn't know if Will was going to survive to the lunch. Peter Jareau owned one of the most profitable companies in Wall Street and his kids were always raised in a high luxury lifestyle. It wasn't JJ's favorite, she made sure to not be directly involved on the family company or get into the coterie where some of her siblings were very active, but she couldn't denied that the money that came from her father's ill and the one that comes every month from the family company, which she owned a part and consequently owned a part of the profits, were able to give to her and Julia a very comfortable life.

"A penny for your thoughts" Will said, hugging JJ from behind. They were in JJ's bedroom changing to go to the club.

"How funny is going to be this lunch on the club." She said ironically sitting on the bed.

"Why is that?"

"It's just another world, you know? Fake smiles, tips of $100 dollars. It's not my favorite lifestyle, that's why I keep a distance of it. Are you going to survive this lunch?"

"Are you asking if I'm going to survive to a lunch drinking champgne, eating in a super classy restaurant?"

"I meant serious!" JJ said slapping Will in the arm.

"I know that, Cher. As I know the type of world you come from. I'm not used to it but I won't die, I promise."

"Just ignore most of the comments and most of the people that will come to talk to Jane. She's involved in most of the events and she knows a lot of people. Just ignore and pretend to talk to Juliette, she hates this too."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Julia said, coming into the room and putting her arms in her hips.

"You're such a bossy girl!" Will said.

"I can't deny. It's on my DNA!" Julia replied.

"DNA?" JJ asked.

"Yes, that thing that passes from parents to kids and gives characteristics!"

"I know what DNA is! I'm just surprised that you know what it is."

"How many times I have to say to you that I'm a smart girl?"

"Oh, I had forgotten about it!"

"Mom!"

"Ok, I'm joking! So, let's get going or we are going to get late!"

"Do I have to take my rackets?" Julia asked to Jennifer, and then turned to Will. "Are you going to play with me?"

"I don't think that we will have time to play, Jules. Don't you have that Shrek marathon to watch?" JJ asked while they were going to the car.

"Oh, true! So we are just going to have lunch, right?"

"Yes!"

They got into the car and went to the club. Despite the worry about the lunch, JJ was happy that Will and her sisters were getting along. Jane and Juliette were the closest sister that JJ had and one way or another, to her was important that Will get they approval.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for any mistakes! There is more to come, and I'm still thinking where I'm going to lead this story. Pleease, review! It makes my day and helps me to improve! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you like this new chapter!**

* * *

When JJ, Will and Julia arrived at the club, all JJ's family was already there. They got a table at the balcony of the restaurant, with a great view of the golf course.

"Hey. We left these chairs for you, so you can sit together." Juliette said.

"Thank you." JJ replied while they sat down.

The lunch went very good, better than JJ could imagine. Owen, Peter and Will talked during the whole lunch about the most random topics. Owen and Peter were very nice and easily to talk and she was glad that they were getting along. Juliette and Jane also talked a lot with Will, asked a lot of questions and were starting to trust him, especially when they saw how good he was with Julia and how she seemed to like him.

"Hey, Cher." Will whispered to JJ. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Follow inside, down the hall. You will see the board."

"Ok, thank you." Will said. "If you excuse me."

"No problem." Juliette replied and smiled. They waited till Will was in a safe distance.

"Jennifer, he's simply amazing!" Juliette started.

"That he is." Jane said. "And we all could notice how good he seems to be with Julia!"

"Yes, they are really getting along." Jennifer said and couldn't help but smile.

"He's very good, Jennifer." Owen said.

"Thank you, Owen."

"He seems to be a really down to earth person and seems to really care about Julia and you. He's a good you, but he must know that one mistake with you two and we will find him in every corner or the world." Peter finished.

"Thanks Peter. I think he already imagines this."

"We totally need a girl's night now!" Juliette said.

"Oh yes, we need!" Jane said.

"Oh, god! Poor Will is already a victim of the girl's night!" Peter said and everyone laughed.

"Hey." Will said coming back to the table.

"You are totally lost, man!" Owen said to Will.

"Why is that?"

"They are already setting up a girl's night and believe me, you don't wanna know about what they talk on these meetings!" Peter

"I wonder how you know!" Will replied and everyone at the table laughed.

"We just heard one night when me and Owen came back earlier to my house. Believe me, you don't wanna know." Everyone laughed.

"Will, where are you thinking about spending Thanksgiving?" Juliette said.

"I don't know yet, but I usually spend with my mother and my siblings in New Orleans."

"Well, you are officially invited to spend Thanksgiving with us, if you are interested. My whole family comes from New York and then we have dinner at my house."

"Oh, thank you. I'll see how the things are going to be but I will let you know."

"Of course!" JJ smiled at Will. Julia came running from where she was playing with the kids.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! We have to go!"

"Why?" JJ asked.

"Why?"

"I don't have anything to do right now! Will, do you have anything to do right now?" JJ said smiling to Will.

"No, I don't have anything to do right now!" Will said, playing dumb just like JJ.

"You two are lost cases! I officially give up!" Julia said, throwing her arms up!

"What's happening?" Juliette said, laughing about Julia's reaction.

"Julia wants to see a 'Shrek' marathon on TV today. We should go, it's time!" JJ said, smiling to Julia.

"I'll go say bye to the girls!" Julia went running away.

"You can go; we will stay for a little while." Jane said.

"The bill?" JJ asked.

"Don't worry, we can handle it."

"I can let..."

"Nothing. Go home, we invited, we pay.

JJ, Will and Julia said bye to everyone and went home. Julia and Will spent the whole drive talking about the Shrek movie and their favorite's movies and sitcoms.

"Go get changed that we will change too." JJ said while getting inside home.

"Ok!" Julia ran to her bedroom.

Will and JJ got inside her bedroom. Will took her hand and put in his chest. JJ could feel his heartbeat.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked.

"Making you feel my heartbeat so you can know that I'm alive and I survived the lunch." Will asked.

JJ laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They all get changed and sat in the living room to watch the movie.

"Can I ask a question?" Julia asked.

"Of course." JJ replied.

"Are you going to leave tomorrow?" She asked looking at Will.

"Yes, sweet. Why?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because Will has a job in New Orleans and a family there."

"Why can't he stay with us?" Neither JJ nor Will knew what to answer. When neither of the two answered, Julia changed the question. "Are you coming back soon?"

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe next time you and your mom could go to New Orleans to visit me. What do you think?"

"Amazing! Can we go, mom? Please, please, please!"

JJ and Will laughed. "Of course, honey!"

"What do you think about I do some popcorn for us?" Will said, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Amazing!" Julia yelled. When Will was already in the kitchen, JJ put Julia in her lap.

"So, you really liked Will?"

"Yes, mom! He's fun, loves you and cares about us."

"Again, how do you know he cares about us?"

"Because he really pays attention in everything we say, especially what I say. Even If I talk about a fairy cartoon that he never saw, he listens to me."

"You are very right, sweet. Will really cares about us."

"Exactly, I really care about you and your momma." Will said, sitting down besides JJ. "And I will do everything I can to take care of you two, even with me living in New Orleans. We will continue to talk everyday on the phone or Skype and in the weekends we will see each other here, in New Orleans or we could go to anywhere."

"Like New York?" Julia asked.

"Like New York." Will nodded.

Julia just smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For care about us. Mommy always says that we only care when we love and meant something."

"Hm, now I know from who you heritage your intelligence!"

"From my mom, of course! It's all in my DNA!" Will and JJ laughed. JJ gave a kiss on Julia's cheek. Will could see that JJ had tears in her eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom." JJ got up and left Will and Julia in the living room.

"Did you tell the truth?"

"The truth, sweetie?"

"You really meant everything you said? That you are going to take care of us?"

"Yes, Julia. I'm going to take care of you and your mommy." Julia just smiled to Will.

They all watched the marathon, ate dinner at home and went to bed. JJ couldn't be happier about everything.

"Thank you." JJ said to Will. They had just made love; they were both naked and wrapped in the sheets. JJ had her head in Will's chest.

"For what?" Will said, kissing her head.

"Loving me, loving her, taking care of us. I think I could stay the whole night choosing motives."

"You two deserve the best, Cher."

"Remember Mike, that old boyfriend that I told you about?"

"Yes."

"Do you still wanna know about him?"

"Only If you wanna tell me."

_6 years before_

_22-year-old Jennifer Jareau is sitting in the Jareau penthouse in New York. Her boyfriend, Michael Montgomery is holding her._

"_So, what you wanted to talk about?" Mike asked JJ. She sat up, picked up Michael's hand and started to talk. She didn't know what reaction to expect._

"_Juliette is going to give me Julia's legal custody." She just spat._

"_What?"_

"_You already know that I got the FBI job. As soon as I get stable in the job, I will buy a smaller apartment and move in with Julia."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why are you going to get Julia's legal custody?"_

"_Because I am going to. Juliette and Joseph can't stay with her; it's too much for them. Kristen is totally against John stay with them and I don't know if the others are willing to take care of her."_

"_And why are you willing to take care of her? Jen, you are 22. You have a whole life ahead of you. We have a whole life together. You can't just throw all of this away."_

"_I'm not throwing this away. I will still have a life and we can still be together."_

"_Really? Are you going to play mommy and I will have to play daddy?" Mike said, sarcastic._

"_What?"_

"_Look, Jennifer. I love you, I really do. And I really like Julia. But I can't be with you while you are raising her."_

"_What the hell are you saying?" JJ was mad. She knew that maybe Mike would be mad but not react like this. She rose from the chair and stared him._

"_I'm saying that I'm 23 and will not be responsible for a child."_

"_I'm not asking for you to be responsible for her! I'll be responsible for her!" JJ yelled at him._

"_Really? Are you thinking about us? Are you thinking that it's going to be impossible for us to have a future together with her in the middle?"_

"_Are you fucking kidding me? Are you calling her a hamper?"_

"_Yes, I am. Choose, Jennifer. Me or her."_

"_You must to be kidding me." She was almost crying._

"_I don't want to throw the last 5 years away, Jen. We've been together for so long, I love you, but." He didn't finish his sentence._

"_Leave!" She yelled and pointed to the elevator._

"_What?" He yelled back._

"_Leave. Now. I choose her. I don't want to see you again ever! Don't you ever try to contact me or talk with my family again. You are a jerk."_

"_You made your choice, Jennifer. Goodbye."_

"And I never saw him again. Last time I heard, he moved to London." JJ said.

"That's why you were so afraid for me to meet her."

"One of the motives, yes."

"Look at me." Will moved JJ the way that she was sat in his lap, aside. He moved her chin so she could look at him.

"I love you more than I ever loved anyone and I will never hurt you like this."

"I know. I just thought you should know." Will smiled and JJ smiled back.

"You're the most beautiful women I ever saw." He cupped her cheek.

"You make me feel the most beautiful women in the world."

"Come here that I will make you feel a lot of things." Will turned then on bed and kissed her. She laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you, Cher."

* * *

**Again, sorry for any mistakes! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the late update! I think I rewrite this chapter 4 times, I'm having troubles to put my ideas on 'paper'.**

**So, please, tell me if you like it! Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Sunday morning Will's captain called and asked him to be in New Orleans soon as possible. He left Quantico just after lunch, only after Julia made him promise that they were going to see each other as soon as possible. It was already Thanksgiving's weekend. Even with Juliette's invitation to Will to come to D.C., Will and JJ decided that Julia and she were going to New Orleans for Thanksgiving and Will was coming to spend Christmas and New Year with them in New York.

_"Picking up the luggage on the mat. Same place as always?"_ JJ texted Will as soon as they left the plane.

_"Yeap. In front of the cafe."_ Will replied quickly.

"Will!" Julia ran to Will as soon as he was on their line of sight.

"Hey, princess. How are you?" He replied while hugging her.

"Missed you."

"I missed you too." JJ finally reached them.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Cher!" Will hold her for her hips and kissed her.

"Oh, please, stop! That's gross!" Julia said, while covering her eyes with her hands, dramatically.

"You, little girl, better think that until you are 30 or even 40!" JJ and Will laughed.

"Why?" Julia asked.

"Because you have to be really old to date someone." Will replied while they were going to the parking lot.

"But you are not really old and you are dating." Will and JJ laughed.

"When you get older you will understand better." JJ replied.

"Ok." They got into the car and went to Will's apartment.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have, Will?" Julia asked during the drive.

"I have 1 sister and 3 brothers."

"Hmm. I have 4 brothers and 5 sisters from my other mommy, but from this mommy." She pointed to JJ. "I don't have any brothers or sisters. Are you going to have babies so I can have more brothers and sisters?" J

J and Will looked at each other. They didn't know what to answer. They had talked about babies but JJ didn't know what was going to be Julia's reaction and how Will and Julia were going to get together. Will didn't want to pressure JJ and he was particularly happy with having Julia in his life. Of course he couldn't make her accept him like her father, but he already felt like Julia was his daughter.

"Do you want to have more brothers and sisters?" JJ finally asked Julia.

"Yes, because all of my brothers and sisters are older than me and I want baby brothers and sisters."

"How many do you want?" Will asked.

"I don't know. How many you want to have." JJ and Will laughed.

They arrived at the apartment. Will showed Julia the guest room, where she would be spending the next 4 days. He and JJ went to his bedroom to unpack.

"I missed you." Will hugged JJ from behind and kissed her neck.

"Hmm, I missed you too." She turned around in his embrace and kissed him.

"Are you ok?" Will asked.

"Yes, I just got surprised with Julia's question."

"I got too, Cher. But we can talk about this later, what do you think?"

"Good for me. What are our plans?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could stay in for lunch them we go to my mother's a little early so I can introduce you and Julia without my siblings and everything."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go, let's see what Julia is doing." They walked to the guest room.

"Hey, everything is fine?" JJ asked entering the room.

"Yes, I'm just getting my clothes out suitcase."

"Ok. So we are staying here for lunch and then later we are going to Will's mom, ok?"

"Ok. I'm hungry. What are we going to eat?"

"I was thinking I could cook lunch for my girls, what do you think?"

"It depends on what are you going to cook." Julia replied very serious.

"Will is a very good cooker, Jules." JJ laughed.

Will cooked them chicken with rice and gravy and Julia loved it. After lunch, they watched a movie and JJ put Julia for nap, she was tired because of the flight and if she wouldn't sleep she wouldn't stand for the night. JJ and Will were cuddled up in his bedroom.

"So, do you want to talk about earlier?" JJ had her head in Will's chest and he was rubbing small circles in her back.

"How many kids do you want?" JJ stared at Will.

"I'm not sure; I always wanted to have a lot of kids. I grew up in a big family and always thought about having one."

"I grew up in a big family too, and I always wanted a big family for myself too. But first, I really need to ask you something." JJ sat up and looked at Will.

"Ask away." JJ grabbed Will's hand in hers and started to caress his hands.

"Where does Julia stays in the middle of this?" Will opened his mouth to talk, but JJ stopped him. "Wait, let me finish. I know that you two are getting along and she's already considering our future babies her siblings. I mean, I always made very clear to you that you have to get along with her because if you are thinking about staying with me, she comes together and playing an important role but I can't force you to be her father or anything like that."

"Look at me, Cher." Will lifted up her chin. "It never came in my mind that I could live with you and Julia just being her friend or your boyfriend. I can't force myself at her to be her father but she's already a daughter for me." JJ smiled at him. "I think this is about 3 steps, well treated, accept, and loved. We are getting along, and she's treating me well. I hope soon she will accept me as a father figure and in the end; she will be able to love me. I think I just jumped all the steps and I already love her." JJ laughed. "And one more important thing, I would never replace your father. She knows about them and I don't want to make her more confuse."

"You said living with me and Julia."

"I won't denied, I've been thinking about it. Living together."

"I can't take her away from her family."

"You wouldn't. I would move to D.C."

"I can't make you move away from your family."

"That's my decision, Cher. I love you and I love her. I want us to be a family. Together."

"Could we stay on the 'step by step' thing?" Will laughed.

"Of course we can, Cher."

"Thank you. Honestly. I think I'm kind of lost, It's too much for me."

"It's ok. Everything is new to me too but don't worry, we will take this step by step. And I want to you to always talk to me. About anything, Jennifer. I'm not running away." JJ just smiled and kissed him.

"How many hours do you and Julia need to get ready?" Will asked JJ while kissing her neck.

JJ laughed."About 2 hours."

"So, we still have 3 hours for ourselves?" Will asked, with his hands already under her shirt.

"Yes." She answered in the middle of a moan. "Show me what you can do with me in 3 hours."

Will took of her shirt and put her on his lap. "I will make you forget your name."

JJ took oof his shirt and kissed his hard abs. "I can't wait for it."

And that way, Will reassured JJ that he wouldn't ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the new chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

They drove to Will's mom and arrived before everyone. Will wanted his mother to meet Jennifer and Julia before his brothers and his sister arrive. He knew that they wouldn't be a problem, but he knew that Laura, one of his sisters in law, would be.

"Hey, William!" Margot LaMontagne hugged her son as soon as he, JJ and Julia arrived.

"Hey!" He hugged her back. "Maman, this is Jennifer.

"Hello, chérie!" Margot hugged Jennifer. "It's a real plaisir to meet you! William talked a lot about you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. LaMontagne."

"Please, call me Margot. And this belle little girl right here?" She turned to Julia.

"I'm Julia, Ms. LaMontagne."

"Oh, you can call me mémé, ma chérie."

"Grandmother?" Julia asked, curious.

"Well, I hope you can consider me like a grand-mère, chérie." Margot smiled to Julia.

"Très bien." Julia smiled back.

"You speak French, chérie?"

"Oui. Me and my maman." JJ, Will and Margot laughed.

"You didn't mention that, William!" Margot said.

"Well, I didn't know about that."

"S'il vous plaît, let's come to the kitchen. I'm finishing dinner." They all walked to the kitchen. Julia sat in one of the high stools and JJ and Will stayed behind her. Margot was cutting vegetables.

"So, Jennifer, you speak French?" Margot asked.

"Yes, my mom and my dad were French and we always spoke French in my home."

"Really? That's magnifique! And it's more magnifique that you taught your fille so good."

"Thank you." JJ and Julia smiled.

"So, where did you grow up?"

"New York, but I moved to Quantico 4 years ago."

"Because of your job? William said that you work for the FBI."

"Yes, I worked 2 years at the FBI office in New York then I got a transfer to Quantico."

"That's good. You must be very good at what you do to get a transfer to the capital in 2 years."

"I was just lucky." JJ smiled. Will hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"She's just being modest, maman. She's the best in what she does." Margot smiled.

"I bet she is." Before neither of them could say something, the door bell rang.

"I think that's the first time that my siblings are punctual." Will said.

"Well, I bet that it's Carter. You magnifique sister in law is worried with the arrival of Jennifer." Margot went to answer the door.

"What is she talking about, Will?" JJ whispered.

"Don't worry. One of my sisters in law, the one that no one stands, thinks the she's the preferred. She's worried that you can take her place. A place that it's not evens hers."

"You should have told me."

"I'm by your side, Jen. Don't worry."

"I wanna know!" Julia said. Will looked at the door's direction.

"Well, my sister is arriving and you are going to love her daughter." Julia smiled.

"You must be Jennifer!" A brown haired woman said to JJ. She had the exact same green eyes that Will had. She came in JJ's direction and hugged her. She had the same energy as Margot. "I'm Sylvia, Will's preferred sister."

"You are my only sister, Syl."

"You should stop to say this every time that I say that."

"Sorry."

"It's nice to meet you." JJ said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Will talked a lot about you and that little girl that I assume that it's Julia." She walked over Julia.

"Nice to meet you." Julia said.

"Nice to meet you too, chérie! So, this is Scott, my husband, and this is Samantha, my daughter." They all exchanged hellos.

"How old are you?" Samantha asked Julia.

"Ten. But I will make eleven in January."

"I will make eleven in February! Do you want to see the play room?"

"Of course!"

"Mémé, can I show Julia the play room?"

"Of course, chérie."

"Can I go, mom?" Julia asked JJ.

"Of course, honey." They ran upstairs.

"So, your preferred didn't arrive yet?" Sylvia asked Margot.

"Oh,s' il vous plaî, you all know that I just stand her because she makes your frère happy."

"Well, the problem is that she knows that she's totally inconvenient but she pretends that she isn't."

"You are already scaring Jennifer." Scott said. They all laughed.

"You didn't warn her before?" Sylvia asked Will.

"I forgot." Will replied, laughing.

"Well, don't worry." Sylvia turned to JJ. "Just ignore her and you will be fine. I bet that you have some people like her in your family."

"Yeah, you can beat." Everyone laughed. The door bell rang again.

"Got it." Scott went to answer the door. Soon, a bunch of people arrived.

"You all came in the same bus?" Sylvia asked. All her 3 brothers arrived together with their wives and kids. Everyone laughed.

"I really doubt that Laura would be willing to come by bus." One of the women whispered to Sylvia. She laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Sylvia." A tall man hugged her. He was a male version of Sylvia, exactly like her. "You must be Jennifer." He said coming in JJ's direction. "Will talked a lot about you."

"Everyone said me that. I'm still trying to find out if this is good or bad thing." Everyone laughed.

"Well, don't worry. He just talked good things. I'm Carter, Sylvia's twin brother; this is my wife Laura and my kids Jack and Emily. "He pointed to them.

"Hi." A little brown haired girl with brown eyes said.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Emily. You?"

"Jennifer."

"You pretty." Will laughed.

"That she is, sweet."

"Hi, Uncle Will." She ran to him.

"Hi, little girl."

"It's nice to meet you, Jennifer. I'm Andrew; this is my wife Zoe and my kids Lucas and Sarah" Zoe was the woman who whispered to Sylvia.

"Nice to meet you all." JJ replied.

"I'm Tyler; this is my wife Vanessa and my daughter Teresa."

"Hi." JJ smiled.

"Très bien, très bien, you are going to let Jennifer crazy! Don't worry, chérie, you will get used to all the names!" Margot said.

"Don't worry about that." JJ replied. All the kids went to the playing room, leaving just the adults.

"Will mentioned a little girl." Tyler said to JJ.

"Julia." She replied. "She's upstairs playing with Samantha."

"How old is she?"

"Ten."

"It will be good to Sam, have someone at her age to play with."

"Yes, she was excited to meet Julia." Sylvia said. "Will spoke to her all week of how Julia was nice and fun." JJ couldn't help but smile to Sylvia.

"Mom, I made you a draw!" Julia said, coming down the stairs with Sam.

"First, say hi to everyone, Jules." JJ warned her.

"Oh, sorry. Hi." She looked up to everyone. Everyone said hi but Carter went to her direction.

"Hi, I'm Carter, Will's most handsome brother." Julia laughed.

"I have to disagree with you." She said, almost embarrassed. Everyone laughed. "Will is the most handsome."

"You trained her!" Carter punched Will in the chest, playful.

"I agree with Julia, Uncle Carter! Will the most handsome!" Sam mentioned. Everyone laughed.

"These are my girls!" Will hugged Julia and Sam. JJ could notice that Laura, Carter's wife, was oddly looking at Will. It wasn't a look of anger; it was like an admiring gaze. Actually, it was a very loving look to come from a sister in law. JJ felt her blood heat and her heart beat fast. She was jealous.

The girls came back to the play room and Laura started to drop her poison.

"How old were you when Julia was born? You seem pretty young to have a ten year old daughter." Margot started to cut the vegetables with more strength, the knife knocking on the cutting board like a warn sound. Sylvia sighed and all the others sounded very uncomfortable. Will hugged JJ from behind and kissed the top of her head, like a protection position.

"I was eighteen when she was born." JJ smiled to Laura. Even with Julia not being JJ's biological daughter, every time someone asked something, JJ always answered like she was. She was trying to raise Julia without difference and prejudice. It was already difficult to do that with her being a single mother that always travels. It was more when she had to explain the whole thing of their parents' death.

"You raised her alone? What about her father?" Laura just spilled out. JJ knew that when inconvenient people asked her this question, she would have to tell the whole story.

"Our father died when she was 4 years old. I started to raise her after his death. Our mother had died 2 years before."

"Your father?" Margot asked.

"Biologically, Julia is my sister. We lost our mother when she was 2 and our father when she was 4. I raise her since that."

"You are a woman with a lot of courage, Jennifer. It's not all the woman that has this courage to raise a kid by herself" Margot mentioned. JJ smiled to her and could notice that Laura was uncomfortable that Margot was praising her.

"So you lied when you said that you were 18 when you had Julia." Laura started to say. JJ was already mad, the woman was so inconvenient.

"You asked me how old I was when Julia was born. I said 18. And I was 18 when my mother had her. I never said that I had Julia with 18." JJ smiled at the end of her sentence. Margot and Sylvia had to hide her laugh, just like the others. Will buried his face in Jennifer's hair to hide his laugh.

"I'll check on the kids." Laura said, going to the play room with an embarrassed face. JJ felt bad.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to Will.

"Don't be." He answered laughing out loud. The others laughed together.

"You're my new idol." Carter said.

"I'm sorry." JJ said with an embarrassed face.

"Don't be. Laura doesn't know when to shut up. She liked to create intrigues. I should apologize with you."

"Don't worry." She smiled to him.

"Now, we should make a toast to Jennifer." Sylvia said, laughing.

"Please, don't." JJ whispered.

"Honey, in your first day here you answered to Laura the way that I have wanted to answer for the last 5 years." Vanessa mentioned.

"I think we can stop, right? She's still my wife." Carter mentioned. At the same moment, Laura came back. Sylvia gave everyone a glass of wine.

"So, you don't any brothers and sisters?" Sylvia asked.

"Actually, I have 4 older brothers and 4 older sisters."

"William already met your 4 older brothers?" Tyler said, laughing.

"Not yet, I'm going to meet them on Christmas." Will said.

"Good luck men." Carter said.

"If I were you Jennifer, I would make William suffer the same that Scott suffered when he went to meet my family." Sylvia said.

"I don't think that he deserves more than he will get." JJ said and they all laughed.

"Thought men?" Margot asked.

"After my parents' death they all assumed the protection position after my sisters and me."

"Well, it seems a man that I know." Margot said and looked at Will. "If you allow me to say, William has being taking care so good of all of us after my époux died that I can made sure to your brothers that you and little Julia are in perfect hands." Margot said.

"Yes, I am sure of that." JJ said and smiled to Will. He smiled back.

"Now that the food is ready, we should make a toast before we sit." Sylvia said, pouring some wine. They all got their glasses and Margot started the toast.

"I wanted to remercier the presence of everyone here tonight. It's our first Thanksgiving without your père but I know that he's watching us from above. And I wanted to welcome Jennifer and Julia to our family too; it's been a long time that I don't see so much bonheur in William's face."

"Cheers!" They all said in unisson.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review so I can know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the views and reviews! Enjoy the new chapter, I'm still trying to find the way to continue this story, having troubles to put the ideas on 'paper'.**

* * *

They all sat around the dining room table to eat. Margot had done a typical Thanksgiving meal with a Cajun touch. They gave grace and started to eat.

"Ok, now it's official." Zoe, Andrew's wife said. "I know you from somewhere." She pointed to JJ.

"From where?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. But you are familiar to me."

"Jennifer was raised in New York, too Zoe. Maybe you went to the same school or something like that." Will said.

Zoe laughed. "Come on, Will. Jennifer probably has your age or Andrew's. What makes me at least 10 years older than her. When she was in kindergarten I was already in the high school!"

"Maybe it's from the TV. I mean, most of time I'm doing press conferences for the FBI, I'm the media liaison."

"No, it's not from the TV. Where did you grow up?"

"Upper East."

"So you know the Barkley's Café? It's being the point to teenagers for the last 30 years I think."

"Of course I know! Me and my friends we were there all time."

"It belongs to my father, actually! Maybe I saw you over there a couple of times."

"Zoe Barkley, right?"

"Yes!"

"You graduated on the Constance Academy in 1986, lived in an apartment on the corner of Lexington with 69th with your parents and your 2 younger sisters. That time I think you had your hair a little longer."

Zoe laughed. "Did you pull up my file on the FBI system?"

"Nope. You were just one of the best friends of one of my sisters."

"Really? Who?"

"Julianne Jareau. You were like inseparable since kindergarten."

"You must to be kidding me? You are Jennifer? Little Jenny?" Will laughed.

"Not that little, but!"

"I can't believe in that! The last time I saw you or even Julienne was what? 5 years ago?"

"Almost 7, actually."

"Last time I saw your family I think it was in your dad's funeral."

"Yes, I think it was." JJ replied, sadly.

Zoe looked at Julia. "Last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

"Not a baby!" Julia said. "7 years ago I was 3 so I was a kid."

"Because now you are not a kid anymore?" Jennifer asked. Everyone laughed.

"Almost a teenager." Everyone laughed again.

"So you two really know each other?" Margot asked.

"Yes, actually I have pretty good stories of Jennifer if you want to hear!" Zoe said.

"Don't even start because I have stories about you too!" JJ replied.

"But your stories are better because you were always daddy's little princess, so everyone got terrified when you did something wrong." After that, everyone could notice that Julia had got unconformable at the table. She was starring at her lap.

"Did you finish eat?" JJ asked, caressing her hair.

"Yes." She simply answered.

"Could we go play, méme? I already finished too!" Sam said.

"Yes, you can. I will call you when dessert gets served." Margot answered.

"Can I go, mom?" Julia asked.

"Of course." The girls went upstairs followed by the other kids.

"I'm so sorry, Jennifer. I must have imagined that she doesn't like to talk about them." Zoe apologized.

"Don't worry. She has her days. Mostly she gets uncomfortable because we all have memories and stories about then and she doesn't." JJ explained.

"We don't need to talk about that if you don't want to."

"I don't mind at all."

"Do you mind if I ask you how they died?" Margot asked.

"My mom had lung cancer and my dad died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry." Margot said and JJ smiled to her.

"So, Will." Zoe said. "Do you wanna know about Jennifer's past boyfriends?" Zoe asked. Will laughed.

"Spill out, Zoe!" He replied.

"Maybe Andrew wants to know some things too, hm?" JJ asked.

"I won't tell if you don't tell." Zoe

"Deal." They shook hands across the table and everyone laugh.

"Now, I wanna know!" Will said.

"Only thing I can tell you about it's when Jennifer burst her credit card with only 14 and she got grounded for two months!" Zoe said.

"In my defense, my dad said that I could use in emergencies!"

"Even your mother that used to spend millions of dollars in clothes, shoes and bags thought that 700 dollars in a pair of pumps was an emergency." Everyone laughed.

"700 dollars in a pair of shoes? Remember me to never leave my credit card near you!" Will said.

"I had a party and my mother refused to buy me a new dress so I rebelled myself and bought 2 new dresses, 3 pairs of pumps, makeup and even a day at the spa." JJ explained.

"Worries me what she will do when you piss her off." Tyler mentioned.

"Or what Julia is going to do when she became a teenager." Carter finished.

"Don't tell me that she likes to shop." Will said to JJ.

"She doesn't like." He seemed calmer. "She loves it!" JJ finished. Everyone laughed.

"You are lost, William!" Sylvia said.

"What was her father's reaction?" Vanessa asked Zoe.

"Well, he started to swear around the apartment in French. Then her mother asked what happened and when he shown her the bill, the two of them started to swear together"

"You make this sounds worst that it was." JJ

"Worst than it was? I remember that they talked to you for like a whole hour."

"Yeah, it was really bad and I really wasted their money because they got me grounded and I didn't go to the part, so I didn't use the clothes." Everyone laughed.

"Speaking about it how's Julienne?" Zoe asked JJ.

"She's fine. I mean, she has a law firm in New York with John. She married 2 years ago and now it's thinking about babies."

"Julienne married and thinking about babies? What happened with her? I mean the whole speech about independence and career..."

"Sank after she felt in love with Frederic. He's a lawyer too and made her change her mind about almost everything."

"What he didn't?"

"Plastic surgeries."

"She really did?"

"Well, last time you saw her I think she already had her nose surgery and the breasts implants. After that she went through 2 liposuctions, Botox on her face and implants on her butt."

"Sounds totally like her!" Zoe replied.

"Don't worry." JJ turned to Will. "The others are physically normal. She's the only one that can't move her face." Everyone laughed.

"I think her jokes are worst. She's still like that?" Zoe asked.

"The sexual jokes? Yes, she continues the same. Wonders me when she have kids."

"Sexual jokes?" Sylvia asked.

"She turns every sentence you say in something with sexual connotations. It's terrible." JJ

"I so need to meet her!" Sylvia said. Everyone laughed.

"What about the others?" Zoe asked. "Everyone is fine?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Joseph, Jack, Jake and Janet are running the company. Like I said John and Julienne are with the law firm and Jane and Juliette are living in D.C. because of their spouses' jobs."

"Pentagon?"

"Yes."

"The company that you mentioned, it's a family company?" Margot asked.

"Yes. It belonged to my father and after he died some of my siblings assumed."

"Which kind of company is?" Andrew asked.

"Investments. Stock exchange and this stuff."

"You must have heard already, Jareau Global." Zoe

"Wasn't that company that was listed as the sixth more profitable company in Wall Street?" Scott asked.

"Fifth, actually. But who's counting?" JJ said. They all laughed.

The rest of the night was spent like that. They talked about all the topics, laughed and had real fun. Will was happy that his family had liked JJ and that she and Julia were felling comfortable around then. JJ was impressed of how warm and natural Will's family was and she was felling really good around them, especially of how they had accepted her and Julia. Julia felt asleep while the drive back Will's apartment but Margot only left they leave after Will promised her that they would be back on the next day to have lunch with her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you have ideas, I'm open! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy the new chapter! Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

"So, what did you thought?" Will asked JJ. They had just waked up and were cuddled up in his bed. Julia was still sleeping.

"Thought about what?"

"About my family." JJ rolled so she was on top of Will.

"I loved them." She smiled.

"Really? I'm really sorry about Laura."

"Don't worry about that. I just wanted to ask you a question." She started to rub circles in his chest.

"Ask away." He leaned and kissed her.

"Did you and Laura have something before she married your brother?" She asked almost shyly.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I saw some looks she was giving at your way. And it was very lovely looks." He caressed her cheek.

"Laura and Carter met in a bar about 4 years ago. Tyler, Andrew and I were there too and she flirted with me first."

"And...?"

"We didn't sleep together. We didn't kiss. She tried to but I had just finished a relationship and last thing I wanted was another one. At the end of the night, she left the bar with Carter." JJ leaned and kissed him.

"Were you jealousy, Jennifer Jareau?" Will asked with a smile.

"What? No! I mean, I was just wondering..." Will interrupted her.

"Don't lie to me! You were jealousy!"

"No, I wasn't!" She slapped him in the chest.

"Yes, you were." Will rolled them on bed and started to tickle JJ.

"Admit that you were jealous and I stop!" JJ was laughing really hard; Will knew every ticklish part of her body.

"Never!" She almost yelled. With the noise, Julia woke up. She opened Will's door and saw Will tickling Jennifer.

"Mommy?" They stopped. Will was on top of JJ and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She instantly blushed.

"Hey, baby girl." JJ and Will sat on bed.

"Is everything ok?" Julia asked.

"Actually no, because your momma here doesn't wanna admit that she has jealous of me." Will said. JJ slapped him again.

"Mommy is too stubborn." Julia said and smiled.

"No, I'm not." JJ said.

"Why you don't wanna admit that you are jealous of Will? Juliette said that when someone has jealous it's because there's love. So if you love Will, you have jealous of him." JJ and Will smiled.

"See? That's why I love her. She's smarter than us two together." Will said.

"Come here." JJ said to Julia. She walked and sat on JJ's lap.

"What do you think about revenge against Will?" JJ whispered to Julia.

"Hey I wanna know!" Will said. Julia nodded to JJ. She got down from JJ's lap and sat on Will's lap.

"You wanna know?" Julia asked him.

"Yes."

"It's time of revenge!" Julia yelled. She started to tickle Will and JJ helped.

"Say Mercy!" JJ yelled.

"Never!"

"Mercy or you won't get breakfast!" Julia

"You are in my home!"

"Two against one! You won't get breakfast!" Julia said.

"Ok! Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" Will finally said. He sat on bed and JJ and Julia were both laughing. He couldn't believe how he got so lucky. There he was in front of his girlfriend whose hair was a totally mess because of the tickling fight, but yet, she seemed the most beautiful woman to him; and beside her was Julia, the little girl that he already loved so much and whose laugh always made his day get better. He couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?" JJ asked. She was fixing Julia's hair.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how I got so lucky."

"Why?" Julia asked.

"Because I have a beautiful girlfriend and our daughter is even more beautiful!" Julia laughed. JJ couldn't help but smile because of the 'our' that didn't pass unnoticed to her. She smiled.

"I think I'm starting to get jealous." JJ said getting up from bed.

"So, you assume you have jealous?" Will asked her with a smirk. Julia was laughing.

"Never!" They all laughed.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Julia asked.

"Well, Will's mom invited us to lunch with her today so we are going." JJ looked at Will.

"At night, I was thinking that we could call Sylvia, Scott and Sam and we all could go to the amusement park that opened last month. What do you think?"

"I like this." Julia smiled. They all smiled back. Julia went to change, leaving JJ and Will alone in the bedroom. JJ sat on bed and stared at Will.

"What?" Will asked.

"Our daughter?" JJ asked. Will sat beside her.

"It just slipped." Will smiled. "The last thing I want is to put pressure or anything like that."

"I don't mind, actually. I just don't wanna confuse her."

"I don't wanna either, so let's continue with the step by step thing, right?"

"Perfect." JJ assured all the words with a kiss. They had breakfast, watched some TV and left Will's apartment a little early, Will showed a little of the city to the girls and Julia got really excited to meet the city.

"I didn't know that you were coming!" Will said entering his mother's house. His sister, Sylvia, had opened the door.

"Today is the special lunch just to the nice siblings so it's just you and me." Sylvia said. "Julia, Sam is playing in the yard, if you wanna go."

"Can I go, mom?" Julia asked.

"First, let's say hi to Will's mom." JJ warned. They arrived at the kitchen.

"Hey there!" Margot said to them and then turned to Julia. "Merci, Julia! Now that you already said 'hi' to me, you can go play with Sam." Margot smiled to her. JJ nodded and she ran to the garden.

"You are totally lost with maman, now." Will said to JJ.

"I know, I already noticed that she's another one to spoil Julia."

"S'il vous plaît, as I already said, Julia is a petite fille to me what makes my job to spoil her." Margot smiled to then. "Let's sit on the garden; the lunch will be ready soon." They all sat on the garden and watched Julia and Sam playing. They were really getting along and after some time, Margot started helping them pick some flowers.

"I know that you were trying to have some alone time with mom and Jennifer but she called us so Julia could have someone to play with." Sylvia said to Will.

"Don't worry about it, what was worring me the most was Laura."

"Let's not talk about that, ok?" Sylvia asked. "She's not here so let's not mess with the day, ok?" JJ could notice that Sylvia didn't like Laura just not about the fact that she was really inconvenient. JJ could notice that was other motive behind the dislike.

"Mom, I brought you this flowers." Julia said to JJ while giving her a little bouquet.

"Thank, honey." JJ smiled. "They are really beautiful."

"Memé has a bunch of them here and she said that in the spring is more beautiful than it is now." Julia completed. JJ couldn't help but smile with Julia calling Margot memé.

"Will, Scott, why don't you two go play with the girls?" Margot said. Will looked at JJ and she nodded.

"We are not going to kill Jennifer, for God's sake!" Sylvia said. JJ laughed. Scott and Will went to play with the girls and Margot, Sylvia and JJ came inside to get the table ready.

"William must already have apologized with you because of Laura, right?" Margot asked JJ.

"Yes, he has. But don't worry about that, Mrs. LaMontagne." She smiled.

"Again, it's Margot for you. And I'm really happy that Julia and Sam are getting along."

"Yeah, it's really good to have someone to play with Sam. Does Julia have someone to play with, in your family?" Sylvia

"Yes, my nieces and nephews, that ended to be her nieces and nephews too, have all about the same age so she always plays with them."

"Your mother and your sisters all got pregnant together?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, hm, my mother wanted to have another kid at any price and she ended up getting pregnant with my sisters." JJ half explained. It was difficult to explain this whole situation without talking about her deceased sister, who her parents wanted to replace so badly that they decided to have another baby. But they took 7 years to have Julia, because her mother was already very old to have a baby. Sylvia noticed that JJ was uncomfortable so she didn't ask anymore questions about that.

"Can I ask you something about Will and Julia? You don't need to answer if you don't want." Margot asked JJ. They had settled up the table already so they sat at the high stools at the kitchen.

"Of course you can." JJ replied.

"How are Will and Julia doing? I mean, he was totally excited to meet her and he's very good with kids but I know that's a different kind of thing when you met your partner's kid. I remember when Sylvia met Samantha, she was a little afraid and we talked but William thinks that like he is the oldest, I can't advise him." Margot said. JJ didn't understand what Margot meant with Sylvia meeting Julia but she wasn't going to push the topic.

"They are really getting along. Julia loves to have Will with us and we talked when we arrived and Will is already thinking about Julia as a daughter. I don't think I couldn't ask for a better relationship between them." She smiled and both Margot and Sylvia smiled back. Sylvia had noticed that JJ hadn't understood what Margot meant with Samantha.

"Will didn't tell you about Sam, did he?" Sylvia asked.

"Actually, no." JJ honestly replied.

"Samantha is not my biological daughter. When I met Scott, Sam was 3 years old. Sam's biological mother was, as me, 10 years younger than Scott. She got pregnant at 19 and thought that was too much for her at such a young age, so she left Sam when she was only 1. Sam accepted me as her mother 2 years after we met and I've been her mother since then." Sylvia smiled.

"I really didn't know about that." JJ said. She was really surprised with the whole story.

"That's what most bothers Laura." Margot said. "I don't know why but Laura gets bothered with the fact that Sam considers Sylvia as her mother and I have to admit that I think that it's one of the things that bothers her about you, how you 'opened' your daughter to Will." JJ could already hear her whole team profiling Laura because of why she got so bothered with that. She internally laughed.

"Well, I wasn't really opened to Will with Julia, but..."

"Well, but they are relating and building a good relationship." Margot mentioned.

"Yeah." JJ couldn't help but smile. At that moment, Will and Scott entered the room carrying Julia and Sam over their shoulder, upside down.

"Maman, Scott and I thought that you forget to put the garbage outside. Do you want to us to put for you?" Will asked. Sam and Julia were laughing very hard.

"Mommy, help!" Sam yelled, beating her hands in Scott's back. Julia was swinging her legs, almost kicking Will's abdomen.

"Have I ever mentioned that I know people who work on the FBI so they can arrest you?" Julia said, calmly. Everyone laughed. Will handled Julia in his arms so now she was almost lying like a baby.

"Really? Do you think they are stronger than me?" Will asked.

"I think Uncle Morgan is."

"Really? Why don't you ask Uncle Morgan to make pancakes with you? Or watch Shrek with you?" Will asked with a betting glare.

"Aunt Pen said that Uncle Morgan does not like chocolate pancakes and he doesn't like cartoons." Julia almost whispered. "I think I wanna stay with you." Everyone laughed and Will and Scott put the girls on the floor.

"Memé, I'm hungry." Sam said.

"Well, lunch is ready. We were just waiting for you." Margot got up and picked up the lasagna from the stove. They all sat on the table and started to eat. Margot could see how her son was happy with Jennifer and Julia. They both brought the best on Will and she couldn't help but be happy for then. Julia was an amazing little girl that was amazingly raised by Jennifer and Margot couldn't stop thinking about babies that JJ and Will would have in the future and how their grandchildren would have an amazing mom.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry about the long delay on updating this story, but I'm having a majors writer's block on this! Enjoy the new chapter, and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

JJ, Will and Julia stayed the whole afternoon after lunch at Margot's with Sylvia, Scott and Sam. Then they settled up to meet each other at the new amusement park at night. The girls had real fun; they rode in the roller coaster, the carousel, the Ferris wheel and the bumper cars. The couples enjoyed themselves too and had real fun. After that, they went to have dinner and when JJ, Will and Julia arrived home, it was already very late.

"Could you put me in bed, mommy?" Julia asked in the middle of a yawn.

"Of course honey." JJ said. Julia gave goodnight to Will and he went to his bedroom. Julia put her pajamas, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

"Do you wanna talk to mom and dad?" JJ asked Julia. She was sitting in the bed with Julia leaned on her.

Julia nodded. She started talking with her parents and told them all about her day with Will's family. "... now I have a memé. She is Will's mom and she is really nice. I played with Sam, which is Will niece. She and the others kids are really nice too but she has my age so we get better together. I love you both; watch me and mommy, hm?" JJ kissed Julia's forehead.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question?" She looked up at JJ.

"Of course sweet."

"I know it's not really true, but if Will's mom is my grandmother, is that means that Will is my father?" Julia asked. JJ didn't know how to answer.

"Well, Jules." She started, caressing Julia's hair. "Will loves you and cares about you a lot, like a father cares about a daughter."

"So it means that he is my dad." Julia smiled from ear to ear and JJ couldn't help but smile back.

"If you want to him to be your father I don't think that he's going to find this a problem, actually he would love it, so do I. But I also don't want to you to forget about mom and dad that are in the heaven."

"I won't. I know that mom and dad are in the heaven. But it's like Juliette said, I have you as my mom now because I need someone to take care of me. And now I have Will as my dad so he can take care of me." JJ smiled. She couldn't deny Julia's logic.

"Well, this is true."

"Why would you love if I consider Will as my dad?"

"Because everything I do is thinking about you and your well being. You loving Will would mean that I made a right choice about him." JJ smiled.

"You always do the right thing, mom!" Julia laughed and JJ laughed back. "But." Julia stared down at her hands and almost whispered. "Do I have to call Will dad?"

"You don't have if you don't want to, honey." JJ caressed Julia's hair, noticing that she was nervous. She didn't want to pressure the little girl, everything was very new to her, but she was curious why Julia didn't want to call Will dad. "Can I ask why you don't want to call him dad?" JJ asked.

"It's not that I don't want to, I don't know how to explain, but I love him as my daddy but I, I, I fell weird." Julia started to stutter.

"Hey, don't worry about that." JJ could only imagine how was difficult to put out feelings at 10 years old. She was 28 and she barely talked about her feelings. "You calling Will daddy or not won't change a thing, honey. He is going to love you no matter what." Julia stretched herself and kissed JJ's cheek.

"Thanks mommy." Then she rearranged herself on bed. "Good night." JJ kissed Julia's forehead.

"You're very welcome, baby. Good night!" But JJ didn't move. She stayed around 20 minutes just staring at Julia sleeping, thinking about all the changes that her life suffered after she became Julia's guardian and how she wouldn't change a thing about that.

"Everything ok, Cher?" Will whispered from the door.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, getting up from bed.

"I've been here for like 5 minutes but you've been here for almost half an hour. JJ laughed and hugged Will. Will hugged back and he felt his T-shirt wet. "What happened?" He pushed JJ away so he could see her. She was crying.

"Nothing." She said, wiping her face. Will pulled her waist and led her to his bedroom. He sat and put her on his lap.

"Jay." He said, pulling out a strand of hair out of her face.

"She loves you." JJ said, smiling and crying at the same time. Will laughed.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, should I cry too?" JJ laughed.

"No. It's just; I made the right thing, Will." Will stared at her with a clueless face. She continued. "After I became Julia's guardian I was freaking afraid of fail. Will, I didn't have any idea of how raise a kid or how I should know I doing the right thing!" Will smiled and caressed her cheek.

"JayJay, you're one of the best mothers that I ever met! I can't imagine how difficult it was for you back then, but I can only say that I never saw a daughter that adores her mother so much as Julia adores you." JJ smiled.

"Thank you." She caressed his cheek. "But, I never saw someone that loves her boyfriend as I love you." Will smiled and kissed her. "Oh, there's more." JJ said looking at Will's eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Julia asked if your mother is her grandmother it means that you are her father." Will held her close.

"What did you answered?"

"I said that you love her and cares about her like a father cares about his daughter. And she agreed with that, saying that her parents are in the heaven and we are here taking care of her." Will kissed JJ's forehead.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love her?" He asked and JJ laughed.

"Yeah. But she is not sure if she can call you dad."

"Why?" Will didn't sound disappointed, just curious.

"She's lost with this whole situation. She couldn't give me a full explanation and I wasn't going to push her."

"Don't worry about that." Will kissed JJ's hand. "She doesn't have to call me dad, this won't change a thing!" JJ smiled.

"She knows." She kissed him. "What are our plans for tomorrow?"

"Going out to breakfast, morning at the park, lunch out too and afternoon watching movies at home."

"Sounds like you have everything planned."

"Of course. And I was thinking about other things too."

"About?"

"I just want you to tell me when you and she are ready for me to move with you two." JJ just kept starring at him.

"Will."

"I know that we're taking this step by step, Cher, but I can't stop thinking about living with you two." JJ smiled.

"We can talk about talk tomorrow with Julia." Will smiled and kissed her.

"Perfect." JJ rearranged herself in a way she was straddling Will. She kissed Will and asked for permission, their tongues fighting for space. Will tried to roll them on bed but JJ was putting so much pressure that he couldn't move.

"No." She said in his mouth. "Agent Jareau is in charge here." Will laughed.

"Should I remind you that I'm a detective?" Wil said. JJ kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I'm federal, honey. And if you don't behave yourself, I'm going to do paperwork and you are going to take care of yourself at the shower." She pushed herself into his erection stronger. Will raised both of his hands.

"I'm guilty, agent." He said and JJ laughed.

"I knew that." She smiled. "Now" she took his shirt. "It's time for your punishment." She bit his chest.

"If you are the punishment, Cher, I'll be a bad guy forever." He took of her shirt and they spent their night reassuring her love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey folks, I'm not getting a lot of reviews with this story, but numbers of views are high and I really enjoy it, so I'm continuing with this! I'm on vacation, so I hope to update more often. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

On Saturday, Will took JJ and Julia to a nice café to have breakfast. After that, they went to the park. Julia was playing while JJ and Will were sitting in one of the benches.

"It amazes me of how much energy she has." Will said, looking at Julia playing in the monkey bars.

"Yeah, you would be surprised of how much she can handle." JJ laughed.

"Sometimes she seems so grown up, so mature. But she is just a kid after all."

"I think she is strong, for all she's been through. But I'm happy that deep down she can enjoy her childhood." JJ leaned her head in Will's shoulder.

"Did you talk with your family about Christmas and New Year?" Will asked, caressing her hands with his thumb.

"Not yet. But they know that we will all go over there. I'm just not sure yet about New Year's."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I love my siblings, despite all our differences. Julia loves to go over there and New York is my home. But a whole week over there is not an easy thing to handle, especially if my siblings decide to throw this big party in New Year's Eve."

"I'll be wherever you two are, Cher." JJ smiled and her phone rang. She checked the Id.

"Speaking about." She pressed answer.

"Hello?" JJ answered.

"Forgot about your brother, hm?" Joseph Jareau asked.

"I was thinking that you had forgotten about me. You are the one that always calls."

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt your little trip to New Orleans." JJ sighed.

"Why do you sound ironic?"

"I'm not being ironic. It's just that I had to hear from Juliette that you weren't going to spend Thanksgiving with us. Why you didn't call?" Joseph didn't sound pissed off, but a little troubled.

"I don't know, Joseph. Juliette was organizing everything and don't get me wrong, right now I'm focusing on my family. Not that you are not, but I'm focusing on my relationship with Will, Will's relationship with Julia and things between the three of us." JJ was starting to get annoyed. Why it was so difficult for her siblings to understand that she wasn't a kid anymore? That she doesn't need protection anymore? Joseph noticed her annoyance tone.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I'm just worried. I don't even know this guy and you and Julia are already meeting his family."

JJ sighed. "Will is a good guy, Joseph. And you are going to meet him, in Christmas." She smiled through the phone.

"Oh, yeah. Juliette mentioned. Are you staying for Christmas and New Year's Eve?"

"I don't know yet. Christmas for sure but I don't know about New Year's."

"I think I can help you with this decision." He laughed.

"I'm already imagining." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, God! I can see your beautiful blue eyes rolling behind your head." Both of them laughed. "So, we're throwing the Jareau Global New Year's Eve Party this year." JJ sighed.

"I'm running to Aspen."

Joseph laughed. "You know that you can have the house over there whenever you want to. But maybe it would be a good thing if you came."

"We are going for Christmas but, you know that I'm not a big fan of the company's New Year's party. A bunch of investors and New York high society, people talking about money and luxury resorts to spend vacations; it's not my thing."

"I know that. But Aunt Bridget is coming from France and people here are asking for you and Julia, you don't see your college friends for a long time."

"Aunt Bridget is coming? I promise I will think about it and talk with Will and Julia. Are you still in DC?"

"Yeah, she's said she is missing her nieces and nephews so she's coming for New Year and I know how much you like her. And thanks for think about it. Yes, we are all still here. How is Julia?"

"Amazing. She is really having fun here and she and Will are really getting along." JJ smiled to Will, who smiled back.

"Well, I'm happy for you, but I have to go now, I'll help the girls in the kitchen. Kiss Julia for me."

"I'll. Send "hi" to everyone."

"Ok, I'll. Bye, Jenny."

"Bye." JJ hung up.

"Everything ok?" Will asked JJ, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, it was Joseph. They are throwing the big party at New Year's." JJ sighed.

"Can I ask what the big problem is? I mean, I know that you don't like this kind of stuff but you can handle for one night, right?" JJ eyed him, suspicious.

"Excuse me?"

"Cher, I'll be whenever you are. It's just that your family is really important to you and you were raised in the middle of this. I really doubt that you would be so annoyed with all of that."

"What you are trying to say, Will?"

"I'm not trying to say anything. It's just that maybe you are more worried about me in this party and with your friends than the party really."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. And it's too much ostentation. You know that I never really liked it."

"I know, I just don't want you to change your plans or make your family mad because of me. And I won't feel uncomfortable, I will be with you and there is no way to be uncomfortable like that."

"Well, don't tell me I didn't warn you when you get bored with discussion about shares." JJ laughed.

"I bet you don't like it either." JJ shook her head no. "Well, then." He kissed her neck quickly and she giggled. "I bet that when the subject gets boring, we can sneak around and make out in some hidden place." JJ laughed.

"You are totally misrepresenting me!" JJ slapped Will's shoulder.

"Don't tell me you never sneaked boys into your house when you were a teenager!"

"Well, my parents had strict rules about boys and girls so none of us was allowed to bring anyone. And believe me, I was a good girl, I rarely broke any rules."

"So, I'm totally responsible for your distortion." Will laughed.

"Totally!" JJ laughed too. "And be prepared, because if we stay for New Year's, you will have to wear a tuxedo." She played with the collar of his t-shirt.

"Well, Cher, I stay really handsome wearing a tuxedo, if you wanna know." JJ laughed.

"I don't doubt it, you're handsome wearing anything." They both laughed.

"But, I'm really looking forward to see you wearing a really nice gown." Will said with a smirk.

"Well, then you just have to choose the color!" JJ said, kissing him.

"And who is Bridget?" Will asked.

"It's one of my mom's sisters. My dad was only child but mom had 7 or 8 siblings, I'm not sure. But Aunt Bridget is the one that we see the most; she usually comes from France to visit us."

"The others live in France too?" Will was curious to know more about JJ's family. She usually didn't open up too much so he enjoyed her moments.

"They live in Europe, not all in France. But I'm not really sure; my mom had some problems with her siblings when she married my dad so we don't keep contact with some of them."

Before Will could ask more, Julia came running in their direction at the same time.

"Where is the lake?" She asked looking at Will.

"What lake, honey?" JJ asked.

"Chloe, my new friend." She pointed to a blond girl playing at the swings. "Said that there's a big lake around and that I should see it. Can we go, please, please, please?" JJ and Will laughed.

"She's probably talking about the Pontchartrain Lake, princess. It's very beautiful, do you wanna see it?" Will asked.

"Yes, please! What do you think, mom?"

"Well, I agree with Will, it's a very beautiful lake. Maybe we could go have lunch at the marine, what do you think?" JJ asked.

Will and Julia agreed and they all went to the marine. Even in the winter, the lake was one of the most beautiful places in New Orleans They sat in a table near the lake, where they could eat and appreciate the view while eating.

"Did you come here before, mom?" Julia asked JJ.

"Yes, honey. The first time I came here to visit Will he brought me to have dinner here in the marine."

"Why I didn't come with you?" JJ and Will laughed.

"Well, because I had to meet Will first, to know if he was a nice guy to you to meet." Julia nodded and quickly got entertained with the water, the lights and the boats.

"Do you remember our first date?" Will whispered JJ's ear.

"Yes! You rented a boat so we could see the river at night; it's not every day that a man rents a boat for me! And we kissed just like Jack and Rose from Titanic." JJ laughed and Will laughed too.

"Well, Titanic is a classic. Men are never wrong when they try to win a woman a la Titanic." JJ laughed.

"Why do I feel like I wasn't the first to fall into your little game?" Will laughed.

"In my game, you were the first. But Travis, one of the detectives at the station, proposed to his girlfriend like that, renting a boat, at night, to see the lights of the city."

"And I suppose it worked."

"They've been married for 3 years." Will smiled and JJ kissed him.

"How many times do I have to mention that this is gross?" Julia said and JJ and Will laughed. At the same time the waitress arrived, hearing Julia's comment.

"Let them kiss, sweetheart. It's difficult to find such a beautiful couple that seems so in love, especially with an almost grown up kid." The waitress smiled to them and they smiled back.

"I'm almost a teenager." Julia said proudly. JJ and Will laughed.

"How old are you?" The waitress asked.

"Ten. But I will be eleven in January."

"Wow, almost a teenager!" Everyone laughed and Julia smiled. The waitress held up her order pad. "What can I get for you today?"

"I was thinking about shrimp Jambalaya to all of us. What do you think, Cher?" Will asked JJ.

"It's perfect to me, but I don't think that Julia will like it." She said to Will and then turned to the waitress. "Can I get a smaller portion of rice and gravy?"

"Of course." The waitress wrote their request. "For drink?"

"Orange juice!" Julia said to the waitress.

"I'll get the same." JJ smiled.

"For me too." Will said and the waitress nodded. She left and Julia continued to stare at the water, fascinated.

"How are you feeling, old man?" JJ asked Will, laughing.

"Why's that?"

"Well, she just called us an old couple, if you didn't notice." Will laughed back.

"Well, I don't really care about that. I'm really comfortable about being confused with your husband and Julia's father." Will said, putting his arms around JJ's shoulder. She smiled and the waitress brought their drinks.

JJ had decided it was time to talk to Julia about Will moving in with them. She knew that what she had decided was going to surprised both of them but she was enjoying so much these days, with the three of them, that she wasn't going the opportunity to be happy.

"Jules." JJ called for Julia's attention.

"Yeah." She turned to JJ.

"Will and I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok." Julia took a gulp from her juice. JJ smiled to Will and started talking.

"We wanted to know what you think about Will moving in with us." JJ and Will stared at Julia. She was serious, really thinking about it.

"You mean live in Quantico with us?" Julia asked, looking more to Will.

"Yes. I would live with you and your momma in Quantico."

"Your mommy won't be mad at you living far from her?" Julia was still serious.

"No, princess. Memé would be really happy with me moving in with you."

"But are we coming in holidays to see her and Sam?"

"Of course. Every time we want to." After a few more minutes, Julia didn't answer. JJ was starting to get worried with her reaction, so does Will. She suddenly smiled.

"We would be a real family." She was smiling ear to ear.

"We will be a family no matter what, honey." JJ said.

"But all my friends' families live together so we need to live together to be a family." Will smiled at Julia.

"Well, we would be a real family living together."

"And you would be sleeping with mom?"

"Yes, honey." JJ looked at Will, who wasn't understanding too. "Why?" JJ asked worried.

"First, because all my friends' parents sleep together and second because I won't put down the play room." Julia was serious and JJ laughed.

"We won't put down the play room, honey."

"Okay then." Julia smiled and JJ and Will smiled back. "But when you will move?"

"Well, we didn't think about that yet but probably after Christmas." JJ said and smiled to Will, who was surprised of how quickly JJ was deciding the things. Not that he wasn't enjoying this, what he most wanted was to live with them.

"Well, yes." He smiled. "After we came back from New York, probably."

"We are going to New York!" Julia said surprised. "Please, say that we are going ice-skating at the Rockfeller Center! Please, please, please!" JJ laughed.

"We will, honey." The waitress brought their order.

"Actually." Will said as soon as the waitress left. "I've never ice skated." Julia stared at Will with an incredulous face that made JJ laugh.

"You must to be kidding me!" Julia said with a duh face.

"No, I'm not." Will laughed.

"Luck yours you met us. We're going to teach you ice skating, we are taking you to see the big ball in New Years and a bunch of beautiful places in New York!" JJ and Will laughed.

"I can't wait, princess! I can't wait!" Will answered, not believing how lucky he was.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy the new chapter, folks!**

* * *

One month later

A whole month had passed in a blink of an eye. Christmas had already arrived and JJ couldn't believe everything that had happened. Will asked for transfer to the DC Police Department. His Captain accepted and he would be starting at the middle of January. His move was already settled up and he was going to bring everything weeks before his transfer, so he could have time to organize his things. JJ was worried that her family would think that she was taking this too fast, but she was happy with the situation and Julia was really excited about having Will at night at home when JJ wouldn't be.

JJ, Will and Julia arrived in New York on Christmas Eve. Her oldest brother, Joseph, was throwing a dinner for the whole family, and JJ was going to introduce Will to them at the dinner.

"So, this was your bedroom?" Will said, sitting in JJ's old bed.

"Yeap." She put the luggage on the floor and sat beside him. "Since I know myself as a person. You can still consider as my bedroom cause every time we came here, I stay here. " He pulled on her waist.

"And no one lives in this apartment?" Will asked.

"No. We lived here till my dad died. Then Julia and I moved to Quantico and the apartment stayed empty. But we never had the courage to get rid of it, so whenever I, Juliette or Jane came here, we stay here." Will nodded and got up, starring at JJ's shelves, full of books, pictures and trophies.

"And who maintains the apartment?"

"Financially, the company. It pays the maid that comes every week and pays the bills." Will nodded and stopped at a picture of 6 women. There were 3 brunettes and 3 blondes. Will could recognize JJ as the little one; he could give her about 9 years old. Behind her was another blonde, with her arms holding onto her waist, in a protection position. She was the exactly copy of JJ. Beside the blonde it was a brunette, which he could recognize as Juliette, he could give her about 18 years old. She had one arm in the blonde's shoulder and the other one in another brunette's, that he couldn't recognize. In front of Juliette there was another blonde, and beside her it was another brunette, Jane. JJ got up and went beside Will.

"That's me." She pointed to the blonde kid. "That's Juliette, Jane." She pointed to the ones that he had thought that they were. "And this is Julienne." She pointed to the blonde in front of Juliette. "And this is Janet." She pointed to the brunette behind Jane." Will noticed that JJ hadn't said who the blonde behind her was.

"Who is her?" He decided to ask. JJ ran her fingers through the blonde's face.

"Jessica." She whispered. Will looked at her and her eyes were filled with tears. He held on her waist and approached her, putting the picture in the shelf.

"Hey, Cher, no tears." He whipped them.

"She was my sister. She was seventeen when she killed herself. I was eleven."

"Do you wanna talk about that?" He sat back on the bed, pulling JJ with him.

"It's difficult, you know. We lost her, than we had Julia. But then we lost my mother and then my father."

"Talk to me. Only if you want, of course." JJ grabbed her necklace on her neck.

"One afternoon, she came into my room and gave me this. She said that no matter what happened, she loved me. She was the closest sister that I had, you know. We are really spread out and she was always by my side, she taught me how to play soccer, tennis, she would take me to the park when I was little." JJ sighed. "When she died, any of my siblings lived here anymore and, the house got so empty." JJ buried her head on Will's shoulder, crying and sobbing. Will caressed her back, kissing her forehead. He knew that nothing that he said would take that pain away from her, so he let her cry. They stayed like that for around 5 minutes, when JJ raised her head and wiped her tears.

"It breaks my heart to see you like that." He kissed her cheek where the tears were falling.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." She let out a little laugh.

"Jennifer, I love you with all the baggage that you carry and I'm here for you no matter what happens or happened." She smiled to him.

"That's the reason that my parents had Julia."

"What?" Will hadn't understood.

"You never asked yourself how my parents had Julia considering that Juliette already had a daughter and I was already 18?"

"Well, I found weird that she was really spread out, but."

"After Jessica's death they kind of went crazy. My dad used to lock himself at his office because he couldn't be at the empty house. I used to spend my time at Juliette's or Jack's, that's how I got closest to her actually, she almost raised me. Well, my mother thought that if she had another daughter, she could replace Jessica. Everyone was against that, even my father. But no one could take that away from her head. But she was already 44 and the doctors said that the chances of her getting pregnant were minimal. She took 7 years to get pregnant again, it was risky pregnancy, and she almost died in labor. But she had Julia. And I can tell you that she loved her more than she loved any of us."

"She loved you equally, Jen. She just needed to fill the blank that Jessica left in her heart and she decided that having another baby would help her to deal with that." JJ smiled.

"You always know the right thing to say, don't you?" Will laughed.

"That's why I'm here." JJ smiled.

"You are right. Actually, Julia helped all of us to deal with the loss. She brought joy, you know? Having her running around this apartment, yelling when she wanted something." JJ laughed at the memories that came back. "Actually." She got up. "Its better I go check on her if she wants help with the clothes before she starts yelling." Will laughed.

"She still yells when she wants something?" He asked, with a worried face. JJ laughed.

"No, we are working on it. Don't worry." Will laughed back and got up, pulling her by her waist.

"Ok them. But promise me that you will be fine. It's Christmas and I don't wanna see you sad." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine, really. You just got me unprepared." JJ said, leaving Will to take a shower. The three got ready in about three hours; Will couldn't stop starring at how beautiful JJ was.

"Could you please stop starring at my ass and help me with my necklace?" JJ asked in front of the mirror. She was wearing golden pumps, a black skinny jeans and a purple long sleeve blouse with a loop in the front. Her hair was falling in long waves at the end and her makeup was light as always. Will always thought that JJ was the most beautiful woman, even just after waking up or with makeup ready to work.

"You are too beautiful." He kissed her shoulder and clasped her necklace.

"What about me?" Julia yelled from the door. She was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, black flat boots, red long sleeve top with a fur white vest. Her hair was falling in long waves too and she had a bow on it.

"You look extremely beautiful." JJ looked at her over the mirror and smiled. Will was smiling too.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve such beautiful girls like you two." Will said and Julia giggled, sitting on the bed.

"Jane and Juliette already went to Joseph's. Everyone's presents are over there?"

"Yeap. Joseph left everything under his tree and we are going to open at midnight, ok?" Julia nodded.

"Santa Claus knows where everyone lives, Jules." Will mentioned, putting his shoes. Julia laughed.

"I'm almost eleven, Will! I know that Santa doesn't exist!" JJ laughed while applying lipstick. Will had to laugh too.

"Okay, big girl and big man, are you ready?" JJ stopped at in front of the bed. Julia got up, followed by Will. He was wearing navy blue jeans, black social shoes and a yellow polo shirt. "You look very handsome too." JJ gave him a quick kiss and went out from the bedroom.

"Yeah, I have to assume, of all my friend's parents, you are the most beautiful." Julia said and JJ couldn't help but smile to Will. They got a cab and arrived in Joseph's apartment in 10 minutes. His apartment was in building in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, it was as luxury as the apartment that JJ used to live with her parents, but it was more modern. Joseph greeted them while they were still leaving the elevator.

"We were wondering if you had lost your way to here, butterfly." He opened his arms and JJ hugged him, rolling her eyes at the nickname.

"Well, I was considering running away but as soon as I face you all, the better." Joseph laughed and whispered to JJ.

"Please be nice to John." She rolled her eyes.

"I won't if he won't" Her reply made Joseph rolls his eyes too.

"You must be William." He extended his hand to Will, who shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh, please. We are all family here, call me Joseph." Will smiled to him and Joseph smiled back.

"What about this beautiful little girl here?" Joseph hugged Julia.

"I have so much to tell you! New Orleans is amazing!" Julia exclaimed to him. Joseph was like a father to Julia and even JJ. He always made such that they were fine and mostly because he didn't have daughters, he loved to spoil Julia.

"Well, I'm gonna love to hear it. Let's go." He led them to the living room, passing through the long hallway of his apartment. The living room had a big Christmas tree that reached the ceiling of the first floor of the apartment. From the big glasses doors of the balcony it was possible to admire all the New York lights. JJ's whole family was sitting spread out in the big couches and loveseats. As soon as they entered the room, a brunette brown eyed woman with her hair on her chin appeared behind Joseph.

"You must me William." She smiled. "I'm Lydia, Joseph's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you."

'It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"The kids are all on the play room, Jules." Lydia smiled to her.

"Can I go play with them, mom?" Julia turned to JJ.

"First, you say hi to everyone." Julia just turned around in her place and stared at the little crowd that was watching them.

"Hello." Julia smiled to them and then turned to JJ. "Done. Can I go now?" Everyone laughed and JJ rolled her eyes.

"Go." Julia smiled and ran through the hallway. Joseph sat on the couch and Lydia went to pick up drinks on the bar.

"Ok, well." JJ sighed, holding into Will's hand. "That's Janet, the oldest of the girls." She pointed to the brown haired woman with blue eyes. "And that's Andrew, her husband." They extended hellos and Janet gave Will a warm smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Will smiled to her.

"That's Jack." She pointed to the brunette brown eyed man that was an exactly copy of Joseph. Will thought for a moment that they could pass for twins. They shook hands and Jack smiled to him.

"And that's Jake." She pointed to the only blonde blue eyed man of the siblings, which was sitting beside Jack. They shook hands and Jake smiled too.

"Don't worry, in a few years you will memorize all the names." Everyone laughed at Jake's comment.

"That's Julienne and her husband Peter." JJ stared at Will with a smirk, and he understood, remembering what Zoe said at New Orleans and starring and the big cleavage that Julienne was wearing. JJ noticed and elbowed him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Will smiled.

"When Juliette said that you were dating a hot shot detective with a sexy accent I wasn't imagining that he was so sexy like that." Julienne smiled to JJ and she rolled her eyes. "Good job sis." JJ smiled and Juliette interrupted.

"I never said he was a hot shot detective with a sexy accent!"

"You said he had a sexy accent."

"I said he was handsome with a beautiful accent!" Juliette pointed in her defense and everyone laughed, making Julienne roll her eyes. JJ laughed and sighed, knowing that the most difficult of them was the last.

"And this is John and his wife Kristen." Will smiled to the brunette brown haired couple and Kristen's big bump. Kristen gave them a cold smile and John shook Will's hand coldly.

"Nice to meet you, William." JJ held onto Will's hand and sat them on one of the love seats. Will looked at JJ, surprised of how coldly John had greeted them. She understood, but just rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Where's Caroline?" JJ asked Juliette about her 21 year old daughter. Before Juliette could reply, a brunette blue eyed woman appeared carrying a little blonde girl.

"I'm here, Aunt Jen. And someone was really excited to see you." JJ got up and picked up the little girl, hugging Caroline at the same time.

"Caroline, this is Will. Will, this is Juliette's oldest." They smiled to each other and Caroline sat beside her mother. JJ sat with the little girl her on her lap.

"Hey, baby girl. I missed you." JJ said and the little girl smiled.

"Me miss you too. Who is you?" She asked Will.

"That's Will, my boyfriend. Will, that's Lindsey. She's Jack's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you, Lindsey." Will smiled and Lindsey giggled, whispering.

"Julia said that you is handsome. It's true." JJ laughed, approaching Lindsey of her chest. The girl leaned on her Aunt's chest and started playing with the loop on her blouse.

"What are you two gonna drink?" Lydia asked from the bar.

"Me, red wine. You?" JJ asked Will.

"Red wine too." Lydia grabbed two glasses and gave to them.

"If I were you, I would take something stronger or you won't survive to that evening." Julienne mentioned.

"I survived when I met your family." Peter pointed to his wife.

"Well, but you are talking about me!" She exclaimed. "My family was expecting everything from me; they wouldn't be surprised if I marry a drug dealer or something." All of then laughed, with the exception of John and Kristen, who rolled her eyes.

"That's not even funny, Julienne." John pointed and she rolled her eyes. "But I wouldn't be surprised if Jennifer showed up here with a murderer that she met working on the FBI and no one said a thing since everyone loves her." Will squeezed JJ's hand, knowing that John was the one that loved to criticize everything, especially JJ and her job.

"Well, you are lucky that I decided to date a detective, hm?" JJ stared at John. "I don't think that this family can stand another leech." JJ took a sip of her drink, knowing that she was leaving her brother very pissed off, but It wasn't news to anyone of the family that the biggest reason that Kristen had married John was because of his money and the lifestyle that he could provide her. No one said anything after JJ's comment. John just stared at the floor and Kristen glared JJ.

"You all complain with your mouths full." Peter, Juliette's husband, said to break the ice. "I was the one who had to say that had got Juliette pregnant when she was 16 and I was 21."

"I still remember dad's face." Janet mentioned.

"I thought that he was going to let Caroline orphan before she was even born." Juliette mentioned and everyone laughed.

"At least you assumed your responsibility and now you are able to give my sister a good life." John mentioned.

"So, you are a detective, Will?" Janet asked. "Can I call you Will?" He laughed.

"Yeah, of course. Yes, I'm a detective."

"What made you choose this career?" Jake asked. Will felt himself in a job interview.

"My dad was a detective too and he inspired me."

"Well, butterfly over there." He raised his scotch glass in JJ's direction. "Got the inspirations to the FBI thing from Uncle Dave. Did you meet him?"

"Yeah, we met ourselves last year when Jen helped me on the case in New Orleans." Jake nodded.

"Do you came from a big family too, Will?" Jack asked.

"Not that big." They laughed. "I have 3 brothers and 1 sister."

"Are you the oldest, youngest?"

"Oldest." Will smiled. Lindsey interrupted them.

"What New Olean?" She stared at JJ.

"New Orleans is a city, honey. Will used to live over there." JJ dropped the bomb like that, what hadn't passed unnoticed to her siblings.

"Lived?" Juliette asked and JJ and Will looked at each other.

"Will has transferred himself to DC police department. He should be starting in the middle of January."

"So you will be living together?" Joseph asked, staring at JJ, before anyone could say something.

* * *

**Don't forget to let your opinion! It continues on the next chapter! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the views and reviews, it's really good to know that you are enjoying this story!**

**Enjoy the new chapter, and sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Yeap. We will be living together." JJ replied and Joseph took a sip of his scotch.

"And what is Julia thinking about all of this?"

"She's loving it." JJ replied honestly. "They are really getting along and she's happy about staying with Will at the nights that I'm not at home."

"So she won't be staying with me anymore?" Juliette asked, curious.

"Well, she's staying with you after school, while Will and I are working and especially because she said that if she doesn't, you will miss her too much." Everyone laughed. "But at nights, when I'm travelling, she can stay at my house with Will." Juliette nodded and smiled to her sister. She deserved to be happy and she could see in her eyes that she was.

"Well." Joseph took another sip of his scotch. "It seems to me that you have everything figured out. And I think I couldn't be happier for you three." JJ smiled to her brother, so does Will.

"I'm gonna take good care of the two, don't worry about it." Will said to Joseph, who smiled.

"Good luck trying to fix her Cheetos obsession." Janet mumbled and everyone laughed.

"First, it's not an obsession. Second, it doesn't need to be fixed." JJ stared at her sister.

"You have a whole cabinet full of Cheetos." JJ glared at Will.

"You better be quiet or I will call Penelope and ask for her to get into the system and cancel your transfer."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Do you wanna risk?" JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Not when we are talking about you and Penelope." JJ laughed at Will. She had already told him about her and her special "skills" in front of a computer. JJ's family was laughing too and the climate was good between all of them. They talked for a little, Lindsey went back to the play room and a beep was heard coming from the kitchen.

"The ribs are ready." Lydia announced, getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna check on them and on the rest of the food." Joseph got up too.

"Well, I'm gonna take Will to a tour into the apartment." JJ looked at Will, who got up after Joseph.

"I would love that." JJ just kept starring at Will and Joseph climbing the stairs. Julienne got up laughing.

"Come on." She extended her arm to JJ. "Let's check on Lydia." JJ smiled and followed her sister to the kitchen. Juliette, Jane and Janet followed them too.

"Don't worry about them." Lydia said as soon as JJ entered the kitchen. "You know your brother; he is just worried about you and Julia." JJ nodded.

"I know. It's just that I feel myself as a teenager introducing her first boyfriend to her father."

"I remember when you told dad that you were dating Mike." Jane said, mentioning the first guy that broke JJ's heart.

"But that doesn't count, considering that dad already knew Mike since he was a kid." Julienne commented.

"Well, but he was Jen's first boyfriend, even with him and Mr. Montgomery having business together, he wouldn't think twice before killing him." Janet complemented.

"Could we not talk about that?" JJ asked. "I was actually going to ask about Rachel."

"Do you wanna know how bitchy she is being with our brother and the girls?" Julienne asked. Rachel was Jack's ex wife. They had divorced three months before after he found out that she was having an affair with her personal trainer. When he asked for divorce, she just moved out of home and left their 3 daughters behind with him.

"What do you mean?" Juliette asked. She didn't know what had happened either.

"Well, we talked with Rachel and her lawyer. We offered her their apartment and half custody of the girls." Julienne started. "But, she said that she wants the value of the apartment in actions of the company and then she is willing to give him full custody of the girls." JJ and Juliette just stared at Julienne.

"It too much shares." JJ started. "And what kind of mother she is? She is practically selling her own kids."

"She said that if he doesn't give her the shares, she's going to fight for full custody of the girls." Julienne finished.

"He's not buying it, right? I mean, the girls come in first but the company is a family company, I thought that they had married in separation of property regime." Juliette.

"And they were. Jack was willing to give her the apartment practically as a gift, but now she is threatening him." JJ opened one of the drawers and picked up the forks and the knives.

"I never liked her, and I don't want Lindsey nor Peyton or Lucy around her anymore."

"I already talked with Jack, we have a good back up plan and he's the one with a stable job, time and career. Also I'm gonna help him with the girls, all of us are going to help , and they are going to stay with him." Janet said and JJ nodded. "Actually, all of this reminds me that we have to talk about Julia's shares." JJ sighed.

"You are doing an amazing job with it, whatever you are doing." All of the women laughed. "I don't know anything about it, how to manage them. And I trust you to do the best. Also I'm not doing anything with the money; so when she grows up she can decide what she wants to do." Janet nodded.

"You are not using it?" Lydia asked, picking up the plates.

"No. I only use my salary and some of the money from my shares, when I need it. It's her money, I won't touch it." Janet smiled at her younger sister.

"You've become and wonderful woman, Jennifer Jareau." JJ threw a napkin at her.

"Shut up." She laughed, her cheeks turning a little shade of red at the praise.

_During the same time, at the second floor._

"It's a very beautiful apartment." Will commented, while walking through the hallway.

"Yeah, Lydia has an amazing taste for decoration and she loves to spend her time doing it." Joseph replied, proudly and then opened one of the doors of the long hallway. "And this is my office." Will smiled and entered the room and quickly walked over the window, staring at the beautiful view of New York at night.

"The view here is amazing, especially in the Christmas."

"Yeah, New York is a magic city, from each point you look at her, you find out another mystery that she hides." Will smiled and a silence filled the room. After a few minutes, Joseph decided to break it. "Can I ask you something, Will?" The younger man stared at the older.

"Of course."

"Are you really sure about all of this, right? About the moving with Jennifer and Julia?" Will took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm really sure." He walked over the couch that Joseph had and sat down. "I love Jennifer; I've never loved anyone as I love her. And I've loved Julia since the first moment that I saw her, in picture." Joseph laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, I know that all of this seems too much but it's just that when Jennifer loves someone she loves deeply. She gives herself a lot in all of her relationships and because of that, she has already suffered a lot and she doesn't deserve any more pain in her life. I just want to make sure that she won't." Joseph released a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, he needed to talk to Will honestly, after all he was going to be part of his family. "And Julia is just a little girl that has already lost a lot in her life and I don't wanna see her hurt either." Will nodded. "I can see in Jennifer's eyes that she loves you and just seeing the way that you look at her, I can see that you love her too. I just wanna make sure that you won't regret your choice."

"I won't. I'm totally aware of where I'm entering and I love Jennifer and Julia and last thing I want is to make them suffer. I have to agree that I felt a little overwhelmed at first, with all the questions and everything." Both of the man laughed. "But we both want their happiness and I will bring it to them." Joseph smiled at him.

"Can I just ask how you three figured out what are you gonna be to Julia? I mean, she considers Jennifer as a mother and." Will didn't even wait Joseph to finish.

"Jennifer and Julia talked about it. Julia is aware that I'm gonna take care of her as a father takes care of a daughter, she's happy about it but she's not sure about calling me dad, which won't change anything because I would never require her to do that. I know that your parents are part of her life and I would never make her forget about them. I'm gonna be a father to her, but I'll never let her forget about her real ones." Joseph continued to smile.

"You're a good man, Will. I'm sure that both of my sisters are in good hands." Joseph clapped Will in his back.

_During the same time, at the living room._

"He seems to be a good man." Jack said, pouring himself some wine.

"Well, it has been a long time that I don't see Jennifer smiling like that." Jake answered his brother.

"Yeah, I'm just curious to see him interacting with Julia."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if he's good with kids, if he treats her well."

"Jennifer would never let him near Julia if he didn't treat her right."

"I know that, I'm just curious to see them together."

"She's so in love with him that I really doubt that she's worrying if Julia and him and really getting along." John dropped his poison.

"I thought that we all had learned before that Jennifer has always put Julia before anything." Jack stared at his brother.

"Has always put Julia in first place? She barely sees Julia, she's always working!" Kristen replied.

"I don't really understand what your big problem with Jennifer is." Jake stared at Kristen.

"Your sister is used to have everything she wants in the world, Jake. Haven't you ever asked yourself if she is the right person to raise Julia?"

"This is not the topic of the conversation, Kristen. It has been already proved that Jennifer is more than capable of take care of Julia, so it would be really nice of you and John to stop doubting of that." Jack replied and continued. ". And I can assure you that even with Jennifer working, she sees Julia much more than you see your kids." Kristen didn't replied, she just rolled hey eyes.

"But now she has a man." John mentioned.

"You better watch your mouth, John." Jack glared at his brother. "She is our sister and she deserves to be respected. For God's sake, it's Christmas, I don't wanna fight, but please, try to be nicer, ok." Before John could reply, Julienne entered the room calling them for dinner. Joseph and Will went down and all the kids came from the play room.

"So." Joseph asked Julia while they were all sitting around the table at the dining room, eating. "You said that you had a lot to tell me about New Orleans. Why don't you tell us now?" Julia smiled to his brother.

"Well, I met Will's family and his niece that has my age. Her name is Sam and she's pretty cool." Joseph smiled to the little girl. "And we went to have lunch by the lake that has the funny name that I can't pronounce." Everyone laughed.

"The Pontchartrain Lake?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, that one." Julia nodded. "And we even went to an amusement park; we had really fun over there."

"What about Will's family, sweet? Are they nice people?" John asked Julia.

"They are really cool!" Julia exclaimed, making JJ bit her cheek from inside, to contain a smile. "Will's mom even said that I could call her memé." John kept staring at her without reacting while no one really said.

"Well, that sounds pretty cool, hm." Joseph said and took a sip of his wine, making Julia smile.

"Do you know who I saw over there, Julienne?" JJ asked to her sister.

"Who?" Julienne stared at her sister.

"Do you remember Zoe?"

"Zoe, who? You know I suck at names." JJ laughed.

"Zoe Barkley. She was one of your best friends, remember?" Julienne stared at her sister.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! I haven't heard about that for what? 7 years?" JJ laughed.

"Yeah, something like that." JJ smiled.

"She got married, right?" Jane asked. "I remember when she started dating a doctor that was like, 10 years younger than her. Are they still together?" JJ had to hide a laugh and smiled to Will.

"Yeah, they are pretty strong, actually. They have 2 kids, a four-year-old boy, Lucas, and a two-year-old girl, Sarah."

"Wow. I remember that we used to talk about never getting married." Everyone laughed.

"You got married, so everything can happen." Janet replied and everyone continued to laugh.

"Ok, I got it." Julienne rolled her eyes. "But where did you saw her?" She asked JJ.

"Well, her 10 years younger husband is Will's brother." JJ said and Julienne choked her wine.

"What?" Julienne stared at her sister. "Well, at least now I know from where you inherited your beauty." She stared at Will with a smirk and JJ glared her. "I mean, Rebecca, who went to school with us, was the only one who kept contact with Zoe and she said that she married a really hot guy." JJ rolled her eyes. "Do you have any single brothers, Will?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively and everyone laughed.

"No, all my brothers are married." Everyone laughed.

"Thank God." Peter, Julienne's husband mumbled and everyone laughed again.

"Why do you want to know that?" Julia asked Julienne, curious, and everyone laughed.

"I'm just kidding, sweetheart. I mean, just looking at Will we can imagine that all of his brothers are very handsome, hm." Julia smiled.

"Well, all of them are handsome, but Will is the most one." Julia replied, proudly and Will, who was sitting beside her, kissed her forehead, smiling. Everyone noticed how affectionate he did that.

"Thank you so much, princess." She smiled to him.

"You are very welcome." He smiled back. They spent the rest of the dinner talking, laughing and telling old stories. JJ's family started to know Will better and JJ couldn't help but notice that they were starting to like him. Will was easily interacting with her family too and she couldn't help but feel very happy.

* * *

**Let me know your opinion!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! I have a lot of ideas to it, but I'm just having troubles to make them turn into a full chapter. Hope you be patient with me.**

**Enjoy this chapter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"At least the weather got better today or we would be locked up in the apartment again." JJ commented while she, Will and Julia were walking down the 5th Street till the ice-skating rink at the heart of the Rockefeller Center.

"But at least we managed to build a really big snow man!" Julia exclaimed, turning herself to look at JJ and Will. The day before it had snowed the whole day so they stayed locked up in the penthouse.

"That we did." JJ smiled to Julia, who continued to walk ahead of JJ and Will. It wasn't too much crowded on the streets, it was really cold, even for winter in New York, and people were scared of another blizzard. JJ and Will were right beside Julia, walking while holding hands.

"I can't believe how excited she is." Will said to JJ and she laughed.

"She loves ice skating, especially in here. I think it's something about New York, we can leave the city but the city never leaves us." Will laughed. "And she only lived here till she was 4." Will smiled and they finally reached their destiny. The ice skating rink at the 30 Rockefeller Plaza. It was all decorated in Christmas lights, the enormous tree reached till where Julia wasn't able to see and her eyes were already shinning.

"We are here mommy." Julia started to jump in front of JJ and Will and both of them laughed.

"Yeah, we are. You stay here with Will and I'm going to talk to the guy and see when we can enter. Got it?" Julia and Will both nodded and JJ left them. Julia walked over Will and grabbed his hand.

"You've never ice skated? Really?" She stared at him indignant and he laughed.

"Nope, I've never ice skated." Julia nodded her head no.

"It seems that I'll have to teach you." Will smiled.

"Oh yeah, you will be my teacher today." Julia smiled. "But you are not allowed to laugh of me if I fall." Julia started to laugh.

"I won't. But all the other people will." Will laughed back. They stayed for a little while just watching the beautiful view that they had in front of them, till JJ arrived.

"Next session starts in 10 minutes. Ready?" Julia smiled.

"Of course." She walked ahead of them and JJ grabbed Will's hand, kissing his cheek.

"I can hold you if you fall, babe." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"Adorable." They both laughed and went to put the ice skates. Will sat and put his, while JJ helped Julia to put hers.

"Okay. What do I do now?" Will asked, while still sitting in the bench.

"Get up and walk around the rubber matting. It will help you to maintain your balance." JJ explained to him. Will got up, supporting himself in a wall.

"Now walk." Julia ordered him and he stick out his tongue to her.

"Mom!"

"Behave kids." JJ laughed and Will tried to walk. He gave three steps but lost his balance, having to support himself again on the wall. Both JJ and Julia laughed.

"Keep your head steady and your eyes fixed on a point. It will help you to get the balance right." Will nodded to JJ and walked, managing to walk over to where JJ and Julia were.

"Like this?" He smiled, sitting on the bench again.

"Yeah, you did it!" Julia exclaimed. Will smiled at how easily Julia got happy with just him learning how to walk on an ice skate. JJ finished to put the ice skate on Julia and then sat to put on her.

"Can I go?" Julia asked.

"Nope. You wait for me." While JJ put her ice skates, Will walked all over again on the rubber matting, trying to maintain the balance.

"What we are going to do if he falls?" Julia whispered to JJ and she laughed.

"We try not to laugh and then we help him to get up." JJ whispered back and Julia laughed.

"Ready?" Will supported himself on the wall and JJ and Julia got up.

"Ready!" Julia walked in front of them and entered the ice skating rink. She entered supporting herself on the wall, being followed by JJ and Will. Julia easily started to slide through the ice, already used to do it.

"I'm gonna help Will and you keep yourself next to us, ok?" JJ warned Julia.

"But I thought that I would help him." Julia started pouting.

"Jules, let me help him why you skate a little, okay? He will understand better and after that we can all skate together."

"Okay." Julia smiled and started to slide through the ice, stepping back from JJ and Will who were laughing. JJ turned herself sliding in the ice, in a way that she was starring at Will.

"What was that huge mood swing that went from pouting to huge smile?" Will asked and JJ laughed.

"I don't know actually. She's been like that for like two weeks, one time she is all happy and next time she doesn't wanna talk to anyone."

"Is that normal?" Will asked concerned.

"Juliette said that is. It's part of the whole growing up thing." JJ stared at the ice floor. Will managed to reach her chin to lift it up.

"Why do I think that someone is having some problems to accept that that someone's daughter is not a kid anymore?" He asked with a huge smile on his face and JJ laughed.

"This is not the time for this conversation." She quickly changed the subject. "Let's skate, ok?" Will laughed and nodded. "Ok. Try to stay the most relaxed as possible and your legs steady." Will nodded. "First try to walk. It will help you to feel the ice and give you ankle support." JJ turned herself, stepping away to give him some space. Will started to walk, supporting himself on the wall and managed to reach the corner of the rink.

"What did you thought, mama?" He asked JJ with a smirk and she laughed, sliding herself on the ice to reach him.

"You just made mama really proud." He laughed and she kissed him. "Ok, now start sliding." He raised his eyebrow and she laughed. "Try slow first than try to gain speed. It's actually easiest to maintain the balance when you are fast, so if you manage to get the balance while slow, it will be better." Will nodded. JJ stepped back and Will slid through the ice till he reached the other corner of the rink, all the way supporting himself on the wall. He met Julia there, who had a huge smile on her face.

"You did it!" She exclaimed and Will smiled.

"Well, right now I just need to skate without supporting on the wall." Julia and JJ laughed.

"Go round the rink supporting on the wall and then try without it." Will nodded.

"You can follow me." Julia said and slid herself easily on the ice, deviating from a couple of people that were supporting themselves at the wall and reaching quickly the other corner of the rink.

"How does she do this?" Will stared at JJ and she laughed. "She's ten. I'm nearly thirty. This is humiliating." He shook his head and JJ kissed his cheek.

"It's just practice, babe. And you are so far doing great. Now come on, we shouldn't leave her alone." JJ started to slid herself on the ice, with Will following her. But when they reached the middle of the rinkside, there were a few people supporting themselves on the wall, still trying to figure it out how to stay still on the skate.

"Do you think you can deviate from them?" JJ whispered to him and he nodded.

"I have to try, right?" Will asked and JJ nodded. She let him go first, so she could watch him from behind. He did it very well at the beginning, being able to do the curve and deviate from the people, but when he was almost reaching the wall again, his foot failed, making him fall on his butt. JJ and Julia quickly reached him, Julia laughing hard and JJ trying to contain her laugh.

"Do you need help?" One of the men that worked on the rink reached Will.

"No, I'm fine." Will smiled to him and he left. "You two should not be laughing of me." He reached the wall and JJ was already laughing at that time.

"I'm sorry." JJ reached him.

"And you promised to not laugh of me!" He pointed his finger to Julia.

"But you felt on your butt!" She exclaimed and he had to laugh.

"Ok, ok. Can you two please stop laughing and help me ice skating?" The two of them stopped.

"Okay. Continue to walk holding on the wall. After that you can try to ice skate without a support." JJ said. Julia came back to the corner of the rink and Will reached her. He continued to ice skate, swinging all the way round the rink. JJ couldn't help but smile at how good he managed to learn and how he was willing to learn to do it just to see her and Julia happy.

"You can try to cross the rink now!" Julia exclaimed.

"I think that I'm not ready to do this yet, Jules." All of them laughed.

"You can follow me." Julia smiled, proudly and crossed the rink till the other side. She smiled to him.

"I think I'll have to do this, right?" Will smiled to JJ.

"Well, I'm starting to think that you will be able to do everything in your power to make that girl happy." Will smiled to JJ.

"I can't help. She is as stubborn as her mama and they have me totally wrapped around their fingers." JJ smiled to him.

"You are amazing, you know that, right?" Will laughed.

"I think I just fail on ice skating." JJ laughed.

"Go." Will laughed and prepared to cross the rink, which he made it very well. He concentrated on doing that, replaying in his head all the tips that JJ gave to him and he reached Julia.

"You did it!" Julia's smile reached each of her ears.

"I did it!" Will smiled and JJ reached them.

"Congratulations!" JJ kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Look how easily I can make my girls happy." Will smiled to them, who smiled back. They spent one more hour having fun on the ice skating rink. Will managed to skate without having to spend the whole time supporting himself on the wall, but ended up falling another three times. At the end of their session, Julia had a huge smile on her face; Will had a frozen butt and a huge smile too and JJ couldn't contain her happiness. After leaving the ice skating rink, they went to nice restaurant near there.

"Did I mention how I love winter?" Julia asked and JJ and Will laughed.

"Not yet, but I realized your excitement with building snowmen and ice skating." Will winked at her.

"Jenny?" A brown haired tall woman called for JJ and she turned herself on her chair.

"Stacy!" JJ got up and hugged the blue-eyed woman.

"Oh my God, It's been almost two years!" JJ laughed.

"Yeah, since the summer before the last one." Stacy smiled to her friend and looked at the little girl and the man sitting at the table.

"Don't tell me that it's Julia!" JJ laughed.

"Jules, do you remember Stacy?" Julia stared at the woman.

"You have the house next ours at the beach." Stacy smiled.

"Exactly! Last time I saw you, you were just a little girl." Julia smiled.

"Stacy, this is Will, my boyfriend. Will, this is Stacy. We went to High School together and now she works at company." The two of them exchanged hellos.

"Well, a little bird told me that you had gone down South and found a hot dude, but I didn't imagine like that." Stacy whispered to JJ, who laughed. "But, whatever, you always had an amazing taste for guys, so." JJ shook her head.

"So." JJ changed the subject, her cheeks turning a little shade of pink. "Are you going to be in the New Year's Party?" Stacy laughed and smiled.

"Of course! Are you going to stay till then?" JJ nodded.

"Yeah, we will be there." Stacy smiled.

"Well, then we can meet over there." JJ smiled. "Now, I have to go. I just came with a few clients to have lunch and now I have to come back to the office. Will, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Stacy."

"Bye, Julia. See you."

"See you!" Stacy then left the three of them. They talked and laughed for a few minutes till the waiter brought their lunch. Suddenly, JJ and Will noticed the change in Julia's behavior, she was just stirring her food with her fork looking almost sadly at it.

"Hey, you didn't touch in your food." JJ commented.

"I'm not hungry." Julia shrugged her shoulders.

"After the entire walk and the ice skating time and you are not hungry?" Will asked and Julia shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I think that if the lunch is not eaten, there will be no hot chocolate after all." Julia stared at Will for a few minutes, thinking about what she should do.

"Okay, you won." Julia smiled and sat straight on the chair, eating her lunch. Will looked at JJ, who had a worried face.

"Hey." Will whispered to her.

"She had never acted like that." JJ whispered back.

"Let's eat. When we arrive at the apartment, maybe you two can talk, hm." JJ smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, let's eat." She smiled, but not stopping to worry about her daughter.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying this.**

**So, enjoy this new chapter and sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"Hey." JJ entered the kitchen of her family's penthouse to see her older sister leaned on the kitchen counter starring at an open cabinet.

"Hey there." Juliette turned and smiled to her younger sister. "Good morning."

"Morning." JJ went to where her sister were, leaned in the kitchen table and started to stare at the open cabinet too. "What we are doing?" JJ asked Juliette and she laughed.

"Well, I'm trying to figure it out what to do for breakfast. I considered pancakes, but we are talking about breakfast for fifteen people." JJ laughed and opened the fridge.

"Well, you could make some eggs and bacon. I could make some toasts and some French toasts too."

"Good idea." Each of them grabbed the ingredients that they needed and started to make breakfast.

"So, can I ask you something?" JJ started to break the eggs in the bowl.

"Of course." Juliette put the eggs on the frying pan.

"Do you know what might be the reason for Julia's mood swings?" JJ started to beat the eggs.

"Well, the first time that I saw a little girl with mood swings like that it was when Caroline was twelve. After that, I've been seeing her like that once a month." JJ dropped the fork and stared at Juliette.

"What do you mean?" Juliette laughed at the shocked tone that JJ had asked her. She then turned to stare at her sister.

"I mean that Julia is almost eleven. And if I remember very well, you and I had our menarche with eleven. All of our other sisters had theirs around this age too." JJ stared at Juliette.

"But she is just a kid." JJ shook her head and Juliette laughed.

"You know that she isn't. She might sounds like one today but she's a girl. When you less expect, she will be a teenager introducing you to her boyfriend."

"So she's already having a PMT?"

"Well, maybe there is something bothering her and she didn't tell you, which I think it's difficult because she's super excited with Will moving in with you two, so." Juliette shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm gonna talk to her." JJ smiled to Juliette. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome. You know that I'm here to help you, hm." Juliette smiled and JJ smiled back. The true was that JJ wasn't worried about the fact that Julia was growing up, she knew that this day would come and she was trying to prepare herself for that. But the difficult thing to think was about letting her daughter go because her growing up meant that she wasn't a kid anymore, she was going to want to explore the world by herself and JJ wasn't prepared for it.

"Mournin'." Will entered the kitchen sliding his hand through his hair.

"Morning." Juliette smiled to her brother-in-law.

"Morning." JJ turned her head to smile at him and he hugged her from behind, kissing her neck.

"I was wonderin' where my T-shirt had gone." He whispered in her ear, mentioning the white T-shirt that JJ was wearing, and she laughed. "Do you need any help?" He asked to the two sisters.

"Hm, I don't think so." Juliette replied.

"Actually you could settle up the table." JJ said to him and he nodded. "There are plates on the upper cabinet, the cutlery in on the first drawer, cups on the cabinet beside the plates and the table cloth on the second drawer."

"I can help you." Julia entered the kitchen, smiling.

"Morning." JJ smiled to her and she kissed Juliette, JJ and Will.

"Morning." She continued to smile.

"Someone woke up in a good mood, hm." Will gave her a few cups while he grabbed the table cloth and more cups.

"I don't know." Julia shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "My mood for the rest of the day it will depend on what we are going to have for breakfast." She said and they laughed.

"And hungry." JJ commented.

"You always say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." They laughed again. "So, what we are going to have?"

"I'm making eggs and bacon and mom is making toasts and French toasts." Juliette said and Julia nodded. With time, everyone started to wake up, JJ and Juliette managed to finish breakfast and they all ate together.

"So." Jane started. "I talked with Joseph and we need to find clothes to wear at the New Year's Party."

"Why were you talking about clothes with Joseph?" Juliette asked everyone laughed.

"Because little sis, he already settled up a time with his tailor so Peter, Owen and Will just have to go over there to take their measures for the tuxedos. And while they go to the tailor, we go shopping our gowns." JJ looked at Jane and then at Will.

"Don't you think that it will be better if we go with the men to the tailor and after that we go after our dresses?" JJ raised her eyebrow biting her toast.

"John already has his tuxedo, so he won't go with them. Neither Kristen will go with us because she already has her dress." JJ didn't answer and Juliette noticed her sister's face.

"Jennifer, Joseph, Jack and Jake loved Will. I don't think it will be a problem they going together to the tailor." JJ looked at Will, who smiled at her and squeezed her thigh, where he had his hand.

"Where are we going while you go shopping?" Macy asked the adults.

"Well, you and Julia are coming with us since you two need a dress too. Robert is going with dad to the tailor and the little ones will stay with Louise here." Jane explained.

"Who is Louise?" Will whispered to JJ.

"She's the maid. She is used to stay with the kids here." He nodded to her and they continued to eat. After they finished breakfast, they went to their bedrooms to get ready. JJ went to Julia's bedroom to help her.

"So, everything is fine?" JJ asked, putting the pants on Julia.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I don't know." JJ put the top on Julia. "I've been noticing that sometimes you are mad or even sad and I'm worried about you." JJ sat in Julia's bed and she went to grab her boots.

"I'm fine mom and I'm not sad. I'm really happy." Julia's mouth opened in a big smile and JJ kissed her forehead.

"Well, you know that you can talk to me whenever you need, right?" Julia nodded. "And I'm always going to be here for whatever you need, if you need a friend to talk, a mom to protect you, a sister to give you some advice." Julia smiled.

"I know mom, you are the best." JJ smiled. "And I'm not sad, I'm happy that we are here in New York because I can see everyone and see the Christmas' lights and I'm happy too because when we get back to DC, Will is moving in with us."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Well he really likes me and he cares about me. When he moves in with us we will be a real family and I'm happy because of this too." JJ smiled.

"Well, I'm happy that you are happy, sweet. I'm gonna go to my bedroom change and then we will go to buy our dresses, ok?" Julia nodded and JJ went to her bedroom, where Will was already there changing.

"So, everything ok?" Will turned to stare at JJ who was picking up her clothes at the closet.

"Yeah, I asked her if everything was fine."

"Well, she seemed in a better mood today." JJ started changing.

"Yeah, I felt that too. But apparently she didn't even know why she is having those mood swings, which leads me to think that Juliette may be right."

"Right about what?" Will sat in the bed beside JJ, who was putting her blouse.

"Juliette thinks that Julia may be having PMT." JJ continued to button her blouse, not looking at Will.

"You mean that she's going to start her period soon?" Will had a shocked voice.

"Well, me and my sister we all had our menarche around Julia's age, which lead Juliette to think that she might be growing up." JJ's voice failed in her last sentence. Will noticed and raised her chin.

"This leads me to my initial conclusion that someone is not happy about her daughter growing up." Will raised JJ's chin and she smiled to him.

"I think that in my head she will always be my baby."

"She will always be our baby, Jen." JJ couldn't help but notice at the 'our'. "She might grow up but you will always be her mother, her safe haven."

"You said that she is our baby."

"Because she is, Jen. I only know her for three months but just the think of her growing up and soon introducing her boyfriend to us sends a shiver down my spine."

"I just want to lock her in a bubble and throw the key away." JJ threw herself in the bed, lying in her back and making Will laugh.

"You are not afraid of her growing up exactly, are you?" Will laid in his elbow, caressing JJ's leg.

"No, I'm not. I'm afraid of the world. I constantly see the worst things in it, we constantly see the worst in it, and I sometimes think that I might not be able to protect her from that."

"Every day that you go to work, you make the world a better place for her. I know that we are not capable of getting all of them because at one that we arrest, more five are born; but you are doing everything in your power to make the world better for her. And believe me, Julia is an amazing girl that was raised by an amazing mother and she's not an easy girl to trap or fool so she won't have any problems facing the real world." JJ sighed and turned to stare at Will.

"I think I have a problem with the real world." Will laughed and kissed JJ's neck.

"The real world already hurt you too much, Jay. I don't blame you for want to be a part of it or let your daughter be a part and explore it." JJ smiled. No one had understood her as much as Will had. "But let me tell you something." Will grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm real. I'm from the real world and I will never hurt any of you. Unlike it, I will always protect you." JJ smiled, cupping Will's cheek.

"I don't think I say that I love you enough."

"Words are taken by the wind. Actions stay and it's all that matter." JJ rolled them on bed, making her get on top of him.

"Did you wake up all philosophic today, LaMontagne?" Will laughed kissing her neck.

"I have my days, Jareau." JJ laughed and kissed him. The kiss ended up more passionately than they imagined which made them not to hear the door opening.

"Mom, Juliette said that." As soon as JJ heard Julia's voice she rolled from the top of Will. But she rolled to the wrong side. Forgetting that they were near the end of the bed, JJ rolled quickly and felt on her chest on the floor. Julia got scared with the scene in front of her and with the huge thud that JJ made falling from bed, she yelled and closed the door, staying outside the bedroom. Will startled, not knowing if he should go talk to Julia or help JJ.

"Are you ok?" He got up and went to help JJ.

"Yeah, I'm fine." JJ sat up a little dizzy and put her finger down her nose, where she felt something streaming.

"You are bleeding, Jay." Will helped her to get up, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I can barely touch my nose and it bleeds. Please, go talk to Julia." JJ ran to the bathroom and Will opened the bedroom's door. He found Julia standing in front of the door with her eyes closed.

"Jules?" He asked, almost laughing.

"Are you dressed up?" She whispered and Will couldn't hold his laugh.

"Of course we are dressed, Jules." She opened one of her eyes and than the other one. "Come in." He opened the door and Julia entered the bedroom, warily and Will continued to laugh. "Mom is in the bathroom, princess." As soon as he said that, JJ came into the room with cotton on her nose.

"What happened?" Julia stared at her.

"Let's just say that it's not just kids that fall from bed." Will and JJ laughed. "Are you ok, sweet?"

"You are bleeding and you wanna know if I'm ok?" JJ and Will laughed.

"Well, you seemed a bit scared when you entered the room." Will sat on bed and hit on it so Julia would sit. She stared at Will and then turned to JJ, not knowing what to answer.

"What, sweet?" JJ asked her and looked up at Will.

"You were doing that." Julia whispered and JJ sat behind her.

"Honey, we weren't doing anything." Julia turned to stare at her mother.

"But you were you know, on top of him." Will had to hide her laugh of how afraid and embarrassed Julia was of being talking about that.

"We were just kissing, sweetheart. We were lying on bed and I just got on top of him to kiss him.

"Okay, no details." Julia shook her head no and JJ and Will laughed.

"Okay then. So let's make a deal." Julia nodded at JJ. "Every time you are going to enter our bedroom, you knock on the door, ok. Not just because we might be kissing and you are going to react like this." Julia let out a little laugh. "But because he might be changing or even naked, so."

"Yes, yes, yes. I'll knock on the door first." JJ and Will laughed and JJ kissed Julia's forehead.

"So, what did you want that you came in?" Will asked Julia but before she could, answer Juliette knocked on the door.

"Jen."

"Come in." Juliette opened the door and stared at her bleeding sister.

"What happened?" She had a worried face.

"Just an accident." JJ took off the cotton and threw in the trash. "Is it time to go?" Juliette nodded.

"Yeah, I asked Julia to come and call you two. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You know that I can barely touch my nose and it's already bleeding." Juliette nodded.

"Ok. Come on, everyone is waiting."

They exchanged goodbyes and the group divided. While the men went to Joseph's tailor to take their measures, the woman went to one of Julienne's favorite stores, specialized in dresses and gowns. Lydia, Julienne and Janet were already there when they arrived at the luxury 3-floor store where they had a special section reserved for them.

"Hey, you are here." Julienne smiled to her sisters and nieces. "This is Tiffany." She pointed to the blond woman beside her who smiled warmly to them. "And she's gonna help us to find the perfect gowns for each of us." JJ had to hide her laugh at the excitement of her sister. "I would say to us to start with the kids. Julia, Macy and Caroline should find their dresses first and then we can go find ours."

"Really, Aunt Julienne? Let's start with the kids so let's start with Caroline?" The 21-year-old girl asked and they laughed.

"You will always be my baby niece, so stop complaining." Caroline made a face when Julienne pulled on her cheek and they laughed again.

After fifteen minutes of search, the girls chosen their dresses, each of them selecting two, and then went to the fitting room.

"Which of them do you wanna start with?" JJ asked Julia entering the fitting room.

"The blue." Julia smiled and JJ helped her to enter in the piercing blue dress that had a lace bodice all worked on silver stones and which skirt felt opened till Julia's knee.

"You look like a princess." Julia giggled and turned herself to stare fully at the mirror.

"I loved it and it matches with my eyes." JJ laughed. "And it's not strapless so it's more comfortable."

"Oh yeah, the short sleeves are perfect." Julia stopped and stared at her reflection, loving the shine of the silver stones on the bodice. But when she stared closely at her boobs, she noticed something.

"Mom." JJ looked at her.

"Yes, baby." Julia pointed to her boobs, where JJ noticed that they looked smashed on the dress and her nipples were totally visible through the lace.

"This never happened before." Julia looked at JJ a little scared, while her own mother tried to deal with her sister's words from earlier and how right she sounded to be.

"You wait right here." JJ left the fitting room, looking for Tiffany, who was talking with Julienne.

"What happened?" Lydia asked JJ, realizing how shocked she seemed.

"Do you have a bra?" JJ asked directly to Tiffany, ignoring Lydia.

"Is that for you? Because we have a special section of bras that match with different types of dress and."

"No, a normal bra. It's for my daughter."

"Oh, sure. I think I have her size. I'll be right back." Tiffany left and Julienne stared at JJ.

"Julia needs a bra? Like a real one with a bulge?" Julienne asked and JJ sighed.

"Her breasts are smashed on the dress and her nipples are showing through it." Before they could reply, Tiffany brought a nude bra and gave to JJ.

"I think it will fit her. If it doesn't, you can ask me for a smaller or bigger size." JJ nodded and entered the fitting room. She took off the bra from the small box and put it on Julia.

"Ok, so first you close the clasp in the front of your body." JJ closed the clasp, all the time being watched by Julia. "Then you turn it to the right side." JJ turned it on Julia's body. "And then you put the straps." JJ finished putting the bra on Julia. The girl stared at herself at the mirror and smiled.

"It's like yours." She looked up at her mother, smiling, but noticed that she had her eyes full of tears. "Why are you crying?" JJ wiped her tears and put the bodice on Julia again.

"I'm almost crying because my little girl is not that little anymore." JJ stared at Julia's reflection on the mirror.

"Well, I might grow up but I'll always be your girl, mom." Julia looked at JJ through the mirror.

"I hope you always remember about that, sweet." JJ kissed Julia's forehead and she smiled.

"I loved this dress."

"Well, I loved too. Do you wanna try the yellow one?"

"Nope. I'm staying with the blue." Julia replied nodding her head no and JJ laughed.

"Ok, go show the others." Julia left the fitting room and went to show her dress to the others. At the same time, Macy and Caroline were showing theirs, the little girl in a plain purple one and her older sister in a yellow gown with small silver stones on the bodice.

"You all look amazing!" Julienne exclaimed staring at her nieces.

"And I have the perfect shoes for these dresses." Tiffany handed a pair of silver ballerina flats to JJ, a pair of golden ones to Juliette and a pair of silver sandals to Caroline. Macy and Julia put the flats and smiled.

"I loved it." Macy smiled.

"Me too. I want this one, mom." Julia looked up at JJ, who smiled.

"Well, I think we already have a dress then." The others smiled and Caroline decided to stay with the yellow too.

"Ok. Now it's time for us to look for our dresses." Jane said as soon as JJ left the fitting room after helping Julia to take off her dress.

"Ok. Can you stay sitting here on the couch while I go look for a dress?" JJ asked Julia, who sat in the little couch beside Macy.

"Of course. Can I play in your cell phone?" JJ smiled and handed Julia it to her. While JJ searched for a dress for her, Julia decided to do another thing than play.

_"Hi."_

_"Hey, Cher. How's going everything?"_

_"It's Julia."_

_"Hey, princess. Did you find your dress?"_

_"Yes, a beautiful one. What about you?"_

_"Well, I'm with the others taking the measures for the tuxedo."_

_"Mom likes man in tuxedos."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. She always says that man in tuxedos or suits are handsome."_

"What are you doing?" JJ asked entering the fitting room carrying two dresses.

"Nothing." Julia smiled to JJ.

_"Well then, it will have a lot of man in tuxedos at the party."_

_"But she loves you, so you better be very handsome."_

_"I'll princess, don't worry. Now I have to go, send kisses to mommy and to you."_

_"Xoxoxoxoxoxo."_

"So, what do you think?" Lydia got out from the fitting room in a red silk gown that defined all of her body. The bodice had sleeves till her elbow and the skirt had a big slit that showed her right leg.

"I think that Uncle Joseph will stay very happy with this dress." Caroline said and Lydia laughed, her cheeks turning into a shade of pink.

"Too much?"

"Of course not. You are the wife of the president and you have an amazing body. You look amazing." At that moment, Julienne left the fitting room in a black sequin gown mermaid style that had only one strap.

"Wow, you look amazing." Lydia said to Julienne.

"Well, you look too. Isn't too much?"

"I think it fits you perfectly." Jane and Janet left the fitting room at the same moment. Jane wearing a navy blue velvet gown that opened slowly through her legs and which straps stayed down on her arm, showing her shoulder and Janet wearing a black silk one with golden stones all over the skirt.

"I honestly think that the DNA in this family is one of the best." Caroline said and everyone laughed.

"Oh my God, you all look so amazing!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Are you going to need sandals?" Julienne, Jane and Lydia nodded and Tiffany left.

"Moom, where are you?" Julia yelled and everyone laughed.

"Just one minute. I'm changing." JJ replied.

"Come here to show us. You too, Juliette."

"The green didn't fit. I'm trying the pink." Juliette replied.

"My pink didn't fit. I'm trying the blue." Tiffany brought the sandals and then JJ and Juliette left the fitting room. Juliette had a pink strapless gown with a silver belt that had a big diamond pin in the middle of the abdomen. JJ had a silk blue halter gown with an O opened in the middle, showing her cleavage and her waist was defined by a band of little silver stones. The dress felt all over her body defining her curves.

"That's exactly what I was talking about DNA." Caroline said looking at JJ and her mother.

"Mom, you look amazing!" Julia said.

"Jennifer, you look perfect." Juliette said to her younger sister.

"Well, you look perfect. I'm think that mine is too much."

"Too much? It's perfect for you!" Jane said.

"I think that Will said to me that blue is her favorite color." Julia said and JJ looked at her.

"Julia." JJ didn't want to let totally exposed that she was trying to find a gown that was going to please Will. All of her sisters laughed at Julia's apparently innocent comment.

"Well, I think that this is exactly why you have to take this one." Julienne said and JJ kept starring at her reflection on the mirror, wondering if it was the right dress.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys for the views and reviews, I'm happy to know that you are enjoying this!**

**Enjoy this new chapter, sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

"If you get cold, I'm carrying a long sleeve top for you. You just have to ask me." JJ said while putting the pantyhose on Julia.

"Of course. Can I grab my beige coat?" Julia asked while JJ rearranged Julia's bra and opened the buttons on her dress to help her to put it.

"Of course. Grab your gloves too." JJ carefully put the dress on Julia, taking care to not undo Julia's hair that was half tied to the back, leaving small curls in the front.

"Yes, ma'am." Julia replied and JJ laughed, watching Julia all dressed up.

"You look like a princess." JJ whispered to Julia and she smiled.

"Thanks. Can I have some eye shadow and lipstick?"

"Later. Let me get dressed and then I can apply on you. Ok?"

"Of course. I will wait downstairs." Julia said already leaving the bedroom.

"Don't forget to grab your coat." JJ yelled and went to grab her own dress on the closet.

"So, I will finally see this dress of yours?" Will asked, leaving the bathroom in his pants, and JJ laughed.

"Yeah, finally." JJ smiled to him. Since she had bought the dress she hadn't shown Will yet, she wanted to surprise him.

"Let me guess." Will hugged JJ from behind, kissing her neck. "Is it yellow?" JJ laughed.

"Nope." She stopped to open the cloth bag where the dress was kept and turned in Will's embrace, starring at him. "It's blue." Will smiled.

"The color of your eyes." JJ's cheek turned a little shade of red. "Did mention how beautiful you are?" Will caressed her cheek.

"Yes." JJ kissed him. "You look handsome too." JJ said sliding her hands through Will's abs and he laughed.

"Well, but I really doubt that they would let me go dressed like that." JJ laughed.

"That I agree with you." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned herself to grab her dress, while Will went to the direction of the bed to finish getting dressed.

"Can you help me?" JJ asked Will, and he helped her to put her dress without undoing JJ's messy bun that left her fringe a little loose at the front. "Now you zip." JJ turned herself so Will zipped her dress.

"And now you turn." Will held on her waist and turned her. "So I can see this beautiful body of yours." JJ blushed, while Will stared at the blue gown that fitted perfectly at her. "I still don't know how you stay more beautiful each day." JJ let out a little laugh.

"Well, now we are matching." JJ said, adjusting Will's bow tie.

"And I bet that we will be the most beautiful couple of that party." Will put his hands in her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure of that!" JJ kissed him.

JJ finished getting Julia ready and after picking up her purse, they went to the party. The rooftop of the building where the Jareau Global worked was all decorated in white sofas, puffs and tables. The lights were all light blue, turning the space very cozy. There was a lot of people already inside of it, talking, laughing and drinking. JJ could recognize some of them from previously parties, but others she had no idea of who they were. Outside the big assembly room, the rooftop's garden was totally illuminated with the same lights from inside and it was possible to see the ball drop at the Times Square.

"You look amazing!" Joseph greeted the three of them, hugging JJ as soon as she entered the party.

"Thank you." JJ replied while Joseph shook Will's hand and hugged Julia. "And thanks for taking Will to the tailor." JJ put her arm around Will's waist and Joseph smiled to her.

"Don't worry about it." Joseph smiled and Lydia appeared behind Joseph, hugging him from behind.

"Welcome to the party!" JJ smiled to the excitement that she felt in Lydia's voice.

"Someone is excited tonight." JJ mentioned and they laughed.

"Well, I think that it's time for someone's glass to be emptied." Joseph took Lydia's glass and put it in a tray which one of the waiters was carrying.

"First, I'm not drunk. Second, it's a party and we should enjoy it!" She kissed his cheek and then turned to Julia. "The playroom is installed at the other side of the assembly room. I don't really know if it will be to your interest but." Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"Are Macy, Zoe and Rebecca already here?" Julia asked.

"Yes. I saw then over there." Lydia smiled to her.

"Can I go?" Julia looked up at JJ.

"Yes, you can. But I'll call you later to eat, ok?" Julia nodded and went at the direction of the playroom.

"Come on, everyone is here." Joseph and Lydia walked over a table where there were about fifteen people around it, all talking in small groups.

"You are here!" Julienne happily greeted JJ, hugging her and then Will. "Jen, this is Patricia Rodgers and she writes for the New York Society and she's covering our party to be on the next edition." Julienne happily said and JJ falsely smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Patricia greeted JJ and Will and they smiled. "Julienne was telling me how you two met and I was thinking that it would be great to explore your story at the next edition. Everyone would be more than happy to know about Pierre Jareau's successful daughter that is working for the FBI. And of course how she's raising her own sister." JJ couldn't contain her face. She simply raised her eyebrow, like she was challenging the woman in front of her.

"I don't think that my experience would be useful in your column and we would like to keep our life private." She replied, using her experience with the media to deal with the reporter in front of her.

"Your family is known is all New York and everyone admires how you decided to raise your younger sister. I would be pleased to write about it."

"Thank you for the admiration but I don't raise Julia for that. She's my sister and I love her, that's why I raise her. In the most normal way possible, this means that I won't expose her or our personal life." The reporter just kept starring at JJ, knowing she wouldn't be able to take a lot off her. Will kept his arm around her waist, supporting her. "Now if you excuse us." JJ and Will turned themselves, leaving the reporter and Julienne.

"She knows that I hate it." JJ whispered and Will kissed her forehead.

"You did very well. And I don't think that there's other way to deal with that. You are a public family and this is the way of Julienne deal with it." Will grabbed two glasses of champagne that the waiter went to offer and gave one to JJ. "This leads me to think why you never thought about being the media liaison for the company or even the family." JJ took a sip of her champagne and starred at Will, the two of them stopping to talk.

"I wanted a job where I could save lives and help people, what I can do working on the BAU. And I'm not good on talking about myself of even my family, I don't feel comfortable with this and how these gossip columns explore and lie." Will nodded.

"Yeah, I should be thankful that you decided for the BAU."

"Why's that?"

"Because other way I would never had helped by a hot shot agent and I wouldn't be here drinking expensive champagne with the high society of New York." JJ laughed and slapped his arm.

"This remembers me when you used to run after Jake around your apartment trying to slap him and your mother would make you stop because according to her, a lady should not be doing this." JJ smiled to the old blonde skinny lady dressed in a leopard gown with a fur around her neck.

"Aunt Bridget." JJ hugged her. "Will, this is my Aunt, Bridget. Aunt Bridget, this is Will, my boyfriend."

"Bonjour monsieur." Bridget smiled and gave Will three quick kisses on his cheeks.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." Will replied, smiling.

"Oh, he's French!" Bridget smiled to JJ. "I knew that you were going to end up falling in love for a French one." Will and JJ laughed.

"I'm American, but my parents are French and I was raised in the two languages." Will explained to her.

"Just like Jen and Julia." Bridget smiled. "And speaking about, where's the little one?"

"In the playroom, with the others. But I don't think that's she's still that little." Bridget and Will laughed.

"That I have to agree." They turned to the other side and they saw the old mustachioed man carrying a glass of Scotch in one hand and the other one in his pocket.

"Uncle Dave!" JJ hugged him.

"Hey, cara mia." Dave hugged her and then Bridget, shaking Will's hand at the end.

"I didn't know you were coming." JJ smiled at him.

"Well, your brother called me and invited me. Since I didn't have any plans, I decided to see everyone." Dave smiled at her.

"So, you already know each other?" Bridget pointed to Dave and then to Will.

"Will and I met each other while working and since Dave is my boss." JJ explained and they laughed.

"I checked him with his captain even before she gave him her card." Dave said to Bridget and JJ's cheek turned a little shade of red.

"That's exactly the type of woman that I like. Decided." Bridget smiled to JJ. "And, as I have previously told you, Jennifer found a French one. Your attempts of finding a Italian for her are no longer needed." Bridget said to Dave and they laughed.

"I never looked for a Italian for her. The only thing is that I've always said that she should find an Italian man for her because the Italians are the best." Dave explained, proudly.

"Oh right, that's why neither of your three ex wives wanted to stay with you?" Bridget raised her eyebrow and they laughed.

"They didn't know how to enjoy the good things of life." Dave explained and they laughed.

"Uncle Dave!" Juliette approached then and hugged him, her husband Peter shaking his hands after that. "Tell me then what the good things of life are." She smiled at him.

"Well, I could enumerate a long list of good things of life like a glass of a good wine or a good Italian lover."

"The French ones are even better lovers, David. Don't even try to fight against this fact." Bridget raised her finger at him.

"Well, that I agree with her." Will put his arm around JJ's waist and brought her closer to him. "French lovers are the best." He kissed her forehead and she elbowed him.

"Shut up! I'm not even French, I'm American." JJ looked up at him and they laughed.

"French ones or their posterity; they are always the best lovers. Are you going to fight against it?" Will raised his eyebrow and JJ elbowed him again.

"You better behave yourself, LaMontagne." They laughed.

"Well, I'll have to disagree with you, Rossi, and agree with Will. French lovers are the best." Peter said and hugged Juliette from behind.

"Did you ever have experiences with other nationalities to compare?" Juliette stared at Peter and they laughed.

"I think you are the most foreign that I ever had a relationship actually." Peter said and they continued to laugh.

"What about you?" JJ looked at Will, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, there was a Russian once but." Will started saying almost embarrassed.

"A Russian?" JJ stared at him, thinking that he was kidding, and they laughed.

"Yeah, why's the face?"

"You mean a real Russian?"

"I mean a real Russian. She spoke Russian, she was born in Russia."

"How did you know a Russian?" JJ continued to ask, a little curious and a little jealousy.

"Well, it's a long story." Will simply said trying to finish the topic.

"That you will tell me later." JJ raised her eyebrow and Will nodded, making everyone laugh.

"You are lost with her man." Rossi said and they laughed.

"And don't forget about Julia." Bridget mentioned. "There's still time to run, Chéri."

"Hm, I don't think I could." Will said kissing JJ's forehead and they won a bunch of 'awws' from them.

"Do you wanna walk around?" JJ asked smiling.

"Of course." JJ grabbed his hand.

"We will walk." They smiled to her.

"Of course." Dave smiled to her. JJ and Will walked around the assembly room, drinking, talking and laughing. JJ greeted some of the people that she knew and told old embarrassing stories of them to Will, making him laugh.

"Jen." JJ smiled to the brown haired tall woman dressed in a simple strapless red gown that defined her curves.

"Stacy." JJ hugged her and then she hugged Will.

"You look amazing!" Stacy praised her.

"Thank you, you too."

"So, Jen, this is Mark. Mark, this is Jen, she's Joseph's younger sister and one of my best friends since High School. And this is Will, her boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mark kissed JJ's hand and shook Will's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." JJ smiled.

"Where's Julia?" Stacy asked.

"She's at the playroom, playing." Will explained.

"I'm dying to see her all dressed up." They laughed and Mark had a confused face.

"Julia is Jen's daughter. She's ten and she's a completely princess." Stacy explained to him and JJ smiled at her explanation.

"Bet that she's as beautiful as her mother." Mark praised her and she smiled, feeling Will tense up of jealous next to her. They talked for a little bit, laughing and telling old stories till JJ got all tensed, her eyes wide opened.

"Please tell me that I'm delusional." JJ took a sip of her champagne, closing the little circle of her, Will, Stacy and Mark, staying with her back to the front door.

"What?" Stacy quickly stared at the front door, where JJ was avoiding.

"Don't." JJ tried to warn her, but she was quickly.

"I swear that he wasn't invited, Jen. I saw the list." Stacy quickly explained to JJ.

"What's going on?" Will stared at her, worried and confused.

"Well, but he's with his mother. She must have brought him as her date." JJ continued to say starring at Stacy

"JayJay." Will asked for her attention.

"Michael is here." She then turned to look at him.

"Michael who?" Will asked confused.

"Michael, my ex boyfriend. The one that broke up with me when I decided to stay with Julia." Will noticed how tense and nervous she was, so he just wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her to him and kissed her forehead, reassuring her that he was by her side.

* * *

**It continues on the next chapter!**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the views and reviews guys, glad that you are enjoying!**

**So enjoy this new chapter and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

_"JayJay." Will asked for her attention._

_"Michael is here." She then turned to look at him._

_"Michael who?" Will asked confused._

_"Michael, my ex boyfriend. The one that broke up with me when I decided to stay with Julia." Will noticed how tense and nervous she was, so he just wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her to him and kissed her forehead, reassuring her that he was by her side._

"They stopped to talk with Janet." Stacy said and JJ nodded, taking a sip of her champagne and starring at Will.

"Is it the tall blonde blue eyed with the short woman?" Will asked and they left a small laugh.

"Yes." JJ simply nodded.

"Let's ignore. He may not even see you tonight." Stacy.

"They are coming." Will squeezed JJ's hand and she took a deep breath.

"Jennifer?" The short white haired woman called JJ's name. She rolled her eyes to Will and then turned herself to stare at the woman.

"Mrs. Montgomery." JJ smiled to the woman, avoiding the man's eyes that kept on her.

"Oh, Jen, it's been so long." The woman warmly hugged JJ, who hugged her back. "I was just talking with Mike how it's been so long that we don't see each other." JJ couldn't avoid look at the man behind her. He was the same breathtaking man of six years ago but he no longer had the same affect he had on JJ. Right know she only felt him disgusting. Will, who was beside JJ, could notice that Mike's eyes oscillated between JJ's eyes and her cleavage, so he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her to him.

"Mrs. Montgomery, this is Will, my boyfriend." JJ introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth smiled to him and he smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Stacy!" Elizabeth then turned to Stacy and hugged her. "You look stunning. Both of you." She smiled again to JJ.

"Thank you, Mrs. Montgomery. This is Mark, my boyfriend." Elizabeth smiled warmly to the other man.

"So, Jen, how's things in DC? Working with the big guys?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm working at the Behavioral Analysis Unit, a department of the FBI, as a media liaison; I don't think that I could work with the big guys." JJ shook her head. She always liked to talk with Michael's mother, she was always a nice woman, but she noticed how tense Will was, just starring at Michael and the way that he was looking at her.

"Oh, don't you even underestimate your abilities, you were always the most obstinate kid, and always spoke perfectly. So are you working with David?" Elizabeth.

"Yeah, he ended up being my boss." They laughed.

"I bet that he helped you to get into it." Michael said and JJ just stared at him, smiling cynically.

"You know better than anyone that I, different from other people that we could name, never needed anyone to put me in somewhere. If I am where I am right now it's because of my abilities." Everyone noticed the tension, Michael didn't even reply to JJ.

"So, are you from DC, Will? I felt an accent." Elizabeth quickly changed the topic.

"I'm from New Orleans." Will explained. "But in less than a month I'll be living in DC."

"Oh, are you getting married?" Elizabeth asked.

"We are going to live together." Will explained and Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, if you ever manage to put a ringer on Jennifer's finger, you will be the lucky one." Michael laughed, sarcastic.

"Well, believe me, Will is at least three steps ahead on putting a ring on my finger than any man ever was." JJ stared at Michael and Elizabeth glared him. Stacy and Mark just kept watching, Stacy wanted to be there for her friend.

"I don't believe that we need a ring to show other people our relationship. But don't worry, when we decide to do this, you will be the first to know." Will said, surprising JJ.

"Why don't you go see if you find any some of your friends, Michael?" Elizabeth stared at her son. "I will keep talking to Jennifer but you don't need to stay here if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to stay here." Michael said, switching his champagne glass. "It's been so long that I don't see Jen." He smiled to JJ and she just raised her eyebrow at him. "This reminds me, where's the kid?" He asked and JJ just kept starring at him.

"He means about Julia." Elizabeth tried to soften Mike's words.

"Yeah, I had forgotten her name." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Julia is perfect." Will said before JJ could. "Better than she ever was."

"So." Elizabeth started. "I'll walk around and look for some people. Do you wanna come, Michael?" She glared at his son.

"I think I'll stay for a little more, mom." He smiled.

"Michael." She said, through clenched teeth.

"I have no idea where my mom is." The heard someone almost yelling and they couldn't help but look at the four little girls talking.

"Well, my mom is there, we can go with her and we look for yours." Macy said to Julia.

"Yeah, my mom is with Aunt Juliette. We can go with them." Zoe said to her.

"Julia." JJ yelled and Julia turned to look at her, smiling.

"I'll go with my mom and we can meet to eat." Macy said and Julia nodded.

"Okay." Julia ran to JJ, while Macy, Zoe and Rebecca went to the other side of the assembly room.

"Are you lost?" JJ asked, smiling.

"I couldn't find you and I'm hungry." JJ and Will laughed.

"Can you first say hi to them?" JJ asked and Julia smiled to Stacy.

"Hi, Stacy." She smiled and Stacy hugged her.

"You are more beautiful every single day. This is Mark, my boyfriend and this is Julia, JJ's daughter." They smiled to each other.

"I really can't believe that you've grown up that much." Elizabeth shook her head.

"This is Mrs. Montgomery and her son, Michael." JJ said to Julia. She smiled to the older woman, but when she looked at Michael, her smile disappeared.

"Do you know me, Mrs. Montgomery?" Julia asked Elizabeth and she smiled at how polite the little girl was.

"Well, I've know you since you are a baby. But then last time I saw you, you were just a little girl." Julia smiled.

"I think this explains why I don't remember you." Everyone laughed. "Can we go eat?" Julia then turned to JJ.

"You know what?" Will replied before her. "Why don't we go eat and mom can join us later?" Will left JJ's side and grabbed Julia's hand. Julia looked to JJ and then Mike and turned to Will again.

"Ok." She replied smiling.

"Finish him." Will whispered in JJ's ear, kissing her cheek and squeezing her hand. She laughed and smiled to Julia.

"Well, I think I will go too, see if I find Joseph." Elizabeth said and JJ smiled to her. "You come with me?" She looked up at Michael.

"I think I will stay." He smiled at JJ's direction. "Stacy, Jen and I have a few years to catch up." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow to her son, as a warning.

"Well, if you excuse me." She smiled and left, giving up.

"Well, I never thought that you would lower down your level so much, Jen." Michael smiled cynically at him.

"Believe me, Michael. I've never been in a higher level than I am right now." JJ took a sip of her champagne.

"Really? He doesn't see the type of man that you used to get involved with when we were younger." He raised her eyebrow.

"I was one of the few that wasn't dating because of money, Michael."

"That means that you really felt something for me back then." He smiled.

"Yes." JJ simply replied.

"And do you feel the same right now?" Michael asked, giving a step in JJ's direction.

"Right now I only fell nauseous around you." She raised her eyebrow.

"You will never find a man like me, Jennifer."

"Thank God, because last thing I want is a heartless monster next to me."

"You are just heart broke because I didn't want to play family with you."

"I'm more than thankful for the day that you decided that."

"Well, when you decide to find a real man for you, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, I know exactly where not to go because I really doubt that I can find a better man than Will." She smiled to him and then to Stacy. "If you excuse me." Stacy smiled to her friend and held her laugh.

"Jennifer is not the same anymore, Michael. You better get over the fact that you lost her." Stacy grabbed Mark's hand and they left, leaving Michael alone.

_At the other side of the assembly room._

"I don't like him." Julia said to Will while he made a plate of food for her.

"You don't like chicken?" Will raised his eyebrow at her, shaking the piece of chicken on the catcher.

"No, silly." Julia laughed. "I don't like that man that it's talking with mom." Will laughed and finished her plate.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Because I once saw a picture of him and mom at Juliette's and when I asked Juliette who he was, she said that he had hurt mom. So I don't like him." Will nodded.

"Well, I don't like him either but I believe that we should face the people that hurt us, so I left momma to face him." Will and Julia walked over the table where Zoe, Rebecca, Macy and Robert were already eating and he put her plate on top of it.

"She should slap him." She said to him and he laughed.

"I think you are watching too much TV." He shook his head and she laughed.

"Hey." JJ arrived behind Julia, kissing her forehead.

"Is everything ok?" Juliette approached them, with a worried face.

"Yeah, everything is fine." JJ nodded and smiled to her sister. They sat with the kids at the table and enjoyed the dinner, eating, talking and laughing. Julia seemed in good mood and participated a lot on the conversation. Michael didn't even approach the table and kept a secure distance between him and JJ.

"Do you mind?" Will extended his hands, one to JJ and another one at the direction of the dance floor, where some couples were dancing at the rhythm of the music.

"I don't think that." JJ blushed, but before she could finish her sentence, Will brought her on her feet. Julia kept laughing at the scene and they went to the dance floor.

"I think I've never seen you as red as right now." Will put his hands in JJ's waist while she put her arms on his neck, their bodies moving.

"Everyone is looking at us." She whispered and he laughed.

"So I managed to make Jennifer Jareau, the confident media liaison, blush of embarrassment?" She laughed. "They are probably looking because you are the most beautiful woman at this party." She shook her head. "And how it was with Michael?" He asked, spinning her.

"Well, let's say that I managed to put out what I kept in my mouth for the last six years." Will smiled.

"Well, then you made me really proud. Maybe not Julia because she wanted you to slap him, but." JJ laughed.

"Why would she want for me to slap him?" JJ asked.

"Well, because Juliette said that he had hurt you a few years ago, so she said that." JJ laughed, shaking her head.

"I think that she's watching too much TV." Will nodded, laughing too. They danced for a little bit more and then they looked at the direction of the table, where Julia was sitting alone.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there's a beautiful young lady waiting for me." He nodded his head at Julia's direction and JJ laughed.

"Feel yourself free." JJ smiled and gave a quick peck on Will's lips. They went till Julia's direction, JJ stopped by her side and Will extended his hand to her.

"Would you give me this pleasure, princess?" Julia laughed and looked at JJ, who smiled at her. She grabbed Will's hand and they went to the dance floor. JJ just kept staring, smiling at the two laughing and dancing.

"Would you mind?" Jack approached JJ. She grabbed his hand and they went to the dance floor.

"They seem to be having fun." Jack said and JJ nodded, starring at Will spinning Julia around, who was laughing.

"Yeah, they are." JJ smiled to him. "And, I saw you talking with the woman over there." She nodded to the blonde blue eyed woman talking with Jane at one of the tables. "She's pretty beautiful, hm." JJ said with a smirk.

"Her name is Sarahand she's from California. She's a nice woman, her family owns a food company and they are thinking about closing a deal with us." Jack explained.

"You know that it wasn't about work deal that I was talking about, but." JJ said and Jack laughed.

"I'm happy that you found Will." He changed the subject. "He's a good guy and he really makes you and Julia happy." JJ nodded.

"Yeah, he makes." She smiled.

"And I also saw you talking with Michael."

"He's a jerk." JJ quickly said. "The only thing that he managed to do was to despise Will and Julia and even try to win me back." Jack laughed. "I really have no idea what the hell he has on his head." Jack laughed.

"I never like him, so." He shrugged his shoulders and JJ laughed.

"It's almost midnight!" Someone yelled and all the people started to reunite in small groups, grabbing their glasses to toast and some of them turning to the big screen where the ball drop on the Times Square was been displayed.

"Can we go see the ball from outside?" Julia ran to JJ, with Will following her.

"Of course." JJ smiled and nodded her head to Will, so he could follow them. They stopped at their table where their coats were and grabbed them, to face the cold winter of New York. Outside the assembly room, only a few people were looking at the ball drop, probably afraid of facing the cold.

"It's a really beautiful view." Will wrapped his arms on JJ's waist and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, Julia loves to see the ball drop from here." JJ put her hands on top of Will's and kept starring at the ball drop, her eyes oscillating between the view and Julia's shinning eyes.

_"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!"_ Yells were heard from everywhere, confetti was throw and everyone exchanged hugs, couples exchanging kisses at midnight.

"Happy New Year, Cher." Will kissed JJ.

"Happy New Year, babe." She smiled.

"Happy New Year, mom." Julia smiled and JJ hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Happy New Year, sweet." She smiled.

"Happy New Year, princess." Will hugged her too.

"Happy New Year." Julia smiled and turned her attention again to the party on the street.

"To an amazing year, Cher." Will kissed JJ's cheek. She turned herself on his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"To an amazing year, filled with love." She smiled.

"That I can guarantee." Will smiled and kissed her deeply under the fireworks, with the promise of a hopefully and happy year.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
